Brothers: Spiraling World Of Madness
by TheRageGamer
Summary: My interpretation on everything that would change if Naruto's parents lived. Strong Naruto, Good Sasuke NaruIno SasuSaku.
1. History is Changed

**Hey guys, so this is my take on what would happen if Naruto's parents survived the Kyuubi attack**

 **Note: Several things will have changed from the anime. Strong Naruto, Strong Sasuke(less than Naruto but still strong).**

 **Also Sakura will be a bit OOC (Out of Character) but I will provide a backstory to make it believable before she becomes the normal Sakura as she grows.**

 **If you have any complains tell me about them and I might change consider it.**

 **Hope you like it,**

 **Enjoy:**

 **(Night of Kyuubi attack)**

Relief could be seen on the face of every ninja the Third Hokage included. He was not meant to be doing this dammit. The reason being they could all see a poof of smoke out of which a large toad came out, along with a man wearing a standard Konoha jounin but with an added white cloak with flames at the bottom and the words Fourth Hokage printed on his back. That along with his telltale blonde hair couldn't help but bring a cheer to the shinobi present at the tiny hope that the arrival of the strongest shinobi of Konohagakure for beating the massive beast.

Minato on the other hand had a coat of perspiration clearly seen on his face. He knew this fight ahead of him might just be the hardest he'll ever have.

"Let's go Gamabunta" whispered Minato just enough for his summon to here.

" **You owe me a big bottle of sake after this Minato",** said Gamabunta

Minato laughed at the attempt to make a joke at this serious time, and with one giant leap Gamabunta was off. While Gamabunta was well taller than a building, he looked like, well like a toad compared to the kyuubi.

Now Minato was no fool he knew there was no way he could seal the kyuubi and also knew that if he tried to seal the kyuubi into Naruto he would die in the process so instead of him he bought his wife along with him to do the _Shiki Fujin Seal_ for him. He knew this process was safer since it was the Uzumaki who first developed it, and anyone but them would die, but an Uzumaki who along with their long life and direct lineage from the sage of six paths, just got away with 3 month chakra exhaustion period, this being the only reason the overpowered technique wasn't used in the battle field.

But what saddened him the most was that if all the previous conditions were to be met it would have to be an Uzumaki doing the sealing and since Kushina was doing the sealing she couldn't seal it into herself, plus with her condition she couldn't even if she tried to. And this meant that Minato had to use his son Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto for this process. While it didn't sadden him as much as it would if it was anyone else but an Uzumaki since they had their chakra density and vitality, it still saddened him to a great degree. But now with a determined face he applied 10 chakra replenishing seals on Kushina to help her in the process of sealing the Kyuubi.

Through still blurry eyes Kushina looked at Naruto her son. And as much as she would have loved to look at her baby son, she knew she had a job to do, "You're going down, DATTEBANNE!"

And with that she jumped at the Kyuubi dodging a claw midair and shooting a chain directly at his snout and pulling herself towards him, cocking her hand back, her hand burning with a swirl of chakra before essentially bitch slapping the Kyuubi getting him square on the nose with the seal and with a giant roar one could see the kyuubi turning into red chakra and then flowing into a bundle Minato held in his hand. Now that she had done it Kushina felt a smirk on her face before feeling the adrenaline leave her and realized she had started to fall from a great height but too tired to argue, all she could manage was a shout of her husband's name before she succumbed to the relentless pressure of sleep pushing on her.

Minato, seeing the Kyuubi loose its form and saw the chakra rushing towards him panicked, before he steeled himself, jumped down and laid Naruto on the ground worried about anything that could go wrong. Too focused on his son the cry of his name was the only thing that brought him out of his trance. Seeing his wife fall, he immediately flashed towards her and lightly landed on the floor with Kushina in his arms laying her beside Naruto and sent the signal signifying victory in the air.

After handing Kushina to the reinforcements he took a quick trip with Naruto handing him to the Third and after letting Gamabunta go after thanking him went to take a well-deserved rest. Or at-least he tried to.

He was really tired but knew better than to rest and let turmoil spread across the village so he schooled his expressions and started ordering all the shinobi and giving them duties and condolences when and where required.

Without anyone noticing in the corner unless one looked closely enough was Orochimaru cursing profusely. With all the turmoil with the kyuubi he had hoped to snatch the Uzumaki brat. But all his plans rellied on the fourth and his wife dying. He didn't think Minato would be an asshole enough to make his son a jinchuuriki. All his plans had gone wrong now. The child of the now only known Uzumaki and the Namikaze would be a ridiculously strong boy. 'Oh well looks like some changes will have to be made, but do not worry Naruto-kun you WILL be mine. Kukukukukukukukuku' laughed Orochimaru before disappearing again.

 **The next day**

The entire village was at the funeral headed by the Fourth

"And now my dear friends, comrades and citizens, I ask you to pray for the dead, and look forward to a new future while thanking the shinobi who sacrificed their lives the previous night in help protecting the Will of Fire.", with that Minato took his own bouquet in front of the memorial stone. He bowed for a minute or two and then proceeded to leave.

 **2 hours later in the Hokage's Office**

While the entire village happened to be celebrating the Yondaime was thoroughly worried he had just learned how frustrating taking care of a new born infant could be. Luckily Senju Tsunade happened to be in the village for Naruto's birth and had just entered the office.

"Tsunade you have no idea how happy I am to see you, you are now to undertake a SS rank mission, denial is not an option. Take care of Naruto. PLEASE!" cried out the normally cool and calm Hokage.

Tsunade as a matter of fact had come to the office for the very same reason. Of course she would have done it for free but hey if she was getting paid in the process with an SS rank mission she could say goodbye to all her debts and hello to more sake. "Accepted Minato" said Tsunade with a a very satisfied smirk on her face thinking of the years of booze she now had access to.

 **And with that my first chapter is over.**

 **I have noticed that many people leave stories just cause they didn't like the pairing so I shall leave it open for now. With that**

 **JaNe.**


	2. Matters Resolved

**I don't own Naruto**

 **Thanks so much to the people who followed and favorite my story.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **I know that the story is centered around Minato right now but that's just because Naruto's a day old. Also, I have to make it sound believable about how all the Uchiha weren't destroyed.**

 **On with the story**

That evening Minato immediately went to visit Kushina after the ruckus died down So with a little burst of chakra and the Hiraishin he reached the Konoha Hospital in less than a second. Walking into the hospital he got the everlasting smell of medicine that's there in a hospital. It's not that Minato couldn't handle the smell; it's just he didn't like it. Reaching up to the receptionist he asked, "Excuse me, could I please have the directions to one Uzumaki Kushina's room."

"Of course, Hokage-sama" replied the receptionist in a voice that said she was clearly panicking and awe-struck seeing the Fourth in front of her. After getting the directions, Minato wondered if he should have asked the receptionist for her name, after all he was gonna be here often.

When he reached the room in which Kushina was checked in, he softly knocked on the door so as to not disturb anyone else in there with Kushina. He opened the door to find what he expected Kushina lying blissfully in her sleep. He went up to her, pulled up a chair and sat down on it. He took Kushina's hand in his and whispered, "Oh Kushina, you should have seen our baby he has the most beautiful laugh, seeing him sleeping I can promise you is one of the wonders of the world, that only a few witness. He has my hair Kushina but also has a streak of red which makes him look so much cuter; Oh I'm sure Naruto will have so many fangirls, well until you deal with them anyway… Kushina I came to tell you that you don't need to worry about Naruto he is fine, I handed him over to Tsunade to handle since I know squat of how to handle a baby, I mean in my defense the books only taught me about the father part not the mother's , so I called over Tsunade to help with the dilemma and she is now taking care of our Naruto. Of course I will too it's just so that I don't blunder up, and I have her to get my out of a sticky situation. Anyways Kushina, know that I love you I always have and I think after the fact that Naruto is born I would like to make our relationship public, I mean the people are going to wonder how I got a baby without being married, after all I wouldn't want any nasty rumors spreading about Naruto now would I, anyways I wish I could stay longer but I am rather tired and would like to see what our little rascal is up to. Bye Kushina." And with that after planting a kiss on Kushina's cheek he left after locking the room and went to the receptionist and said, "Miss aaah…."

"Aika, Hokage-sama", said Aika though not as nervous as before but still to a certain extent.

"Well Aika-san could you please make sure that no one other than the people mentioned in this list enter Kushina's room.". Minato knew what he was doing since after he had left the room he had placed seals on the room which prevented the door from opening to anybody but the people mentioned on the list. Of course he included the nurses and doctors as well, even though this took him about half an hour he knew it was worth it since after revealing the information to the public he knew that many would come to see the wife of the Hokage.

Minato then went to his house, looking at the littered city with debris nearly everywhere you looked. He smirked knowing that the genin would have a rough time for a few days, hell he may even allow the academy students to do it to show them life in the real world after they became genin, while Minato knew he wouldn't actually do it, it was a good thought though. Minato again picking up his pace arrived at his house a bit earlier than he expected but it wouldn't matter. Seeing the lights switched on he thought Tsunade was home and thought it a better idea to knock on the door before entering directly. So after a few knocks he saw Tsunade open the door holding Naruto in her hands.

"Hello Tsunade, how has Naruto been doing?" asked Minato while still looking at Naruto.

"Well Minato what can I say Naruto has given me more trouble than any baby ever has, but I think it's just because of his insane amount of stamina." replied rather sleepy looking Tsunade.

"Well Tsunade it's only for six months." Replied Minato

"On the topic of Kushina, Minato I would like to ask you, how did Kushina survive a bijuu extraction, it would kill anyone else." replied a rather curious Tsunade seeing saving people was her forte.

Well Tsunade you know that she is an Uzumaki right, well not a lot of people know this but the Uzumaki have a bloodline so as to say, their chakra can be turned into chains capable of harming as well as trapping anyone including the bijuu, as a matter of fact with enough training one could also make elemental chains with their primary affinity being the easiest, well with these chains Kushina kept some of the bijuu's chakra in her not enough to use of course but enough to last her her entire lifetime and not die" explained Minato.

With a look of understanding, Tsunade welcomed Minato in his own home and went to get his dinner since she had already eaten hers.

"I am going to put Naruto to sleep, eat and sleep as well Minato"

"Hai hai, goodnight Tsunade" replied rather sleepy Minato looking hungrily at the takeout on the table for him.

 **The next day**

Minato woke up early as usual and went to his private training spot in the back of his house. There he did his daily morning routine of 500 squats and pushups each. 100 laps around his house and a few taijutsu spars with his clones. Later he came back to his house still relatively early, to find both Naruto and Tsunade still sleeping. He then went down to the fridge and tried to find anything to eat, seeing nothing he decided to go to the office and order takeout from Ichiraku's later.

Minato knew that he had to do something about the Uchiha clan along with the Hyuuga clan as both were prideful clans and were always fighting for power. Plus, with the Kyuubi attack many were starting to blame the Uchiha with their sharingan, plus them being the sole part of the police force didn't help that much as well, since it separated the Uchiha from the rest of the village. Minato got a solution and he knew it wasn't the wisest but the only one he currently had. Knowing he would have a big headache in the near future.

As Minato reached the office he immediately started doing his paperwork for the day. Well technically Minato had his own way of doing paperwork, instead of constantly waiting for more and more paperwork to arrive, he would just let it wait and the next day he would work through all the paperwork while leaving all the paperwork for that day to the side. This allowed him to finish of all the work in surprisingly 2 hours. The Sandaime was red with fury for not telling him this method when he was still Hokage as he had had countless sleepless nights of paperwork coming at random hours. So combining this method with the Yondaime's natural speed the Sandaime could just stare at his natural and constant enemy, as it was dealt with as if nothing by his successor. At that moment the Hokage's secretary entered the office to continue piling up the pile of paperwork that would have to be done tomorrow. Minato normally did use Kage Bunshin but today he felt like doing it himself as he had nothing to do anyway.

 **2 hours later**

With all the paperwork done the Hokage thought it be a good move to start getting the members of the council ready for a meeting. And no matter how much of a headache it may be he still had some things to sort out. Especially concerning his son and his wife. He called his assistant in and asked her to arrange a meeting soon. Then he took out a pen and paper and started writing a letter to Jiraiya telling him to come back to Konoha, and that he is to run his spy network using Kage Bunshin and is allowed a month leave every 5 months to go out and maintain his spy network himself. As soon as he finished with his letter his assistant came in to inform him that the clan members and the civilian council were ready.

Minato entered the council with the Third Hokage at his side and sat at the front of the room, with the clan leaders at his left and the civilian council this right. While in a seat a bit beneath him on both his sides sat the Third's two teammates.

"Now to start off our meeting and the reasons to why I called you here, there were several problems that needed to be solved. I have realized that several changes are due thanks to the kyuubi attack. But before that I would like to inform you that I have a son, Naruto, who I am sure you have heard rumors about, well the fact of the matter is that I am his father, now this also leads me to tell that I have a wife as well, and have been in fact married for the better of 3 years now. I am sure many of you might already know this fact.", said Minato and then waited for the information to sink in. He saw many ranging expressions. For example, Nara looked like he already had his suspicions and that they were just confirmed, while Mikoto and Hiashi's faces did not change as they already knew this piece of information and just gave a smile, a rather small one from the Hyuuga, but considering who he was, it was a proper smile indeed. And finally the question he had been waiting for rose from one of the civilian council members, "Apologies Hokage-sama but why weren't we informed?" Before he could reply, the Nara answered for him, "Quite simple really, Yondaime-sama had many enemies thus naturally to protect his wife form other countries and assassination attempts he chose not to reveal that information, but now seeing as he as a son, he was forced to make it public to avoid nasty rumors from spreading".

"Yes quite right Nara-san thank you" replied the Hokage happy that the Nara had answered since he put it in a much more simple way than what he had prepared. 'Now the real shit begins' thought Minato, "Also I have recognized that the Uchiha clan has been disgraced for too long, since it was the Uchiha and the Senju who have helped us build this village, I decree that the Hokage's two advisors will be an Uchiha and a Senju of the Hokage's choice from those clans." and as expected he was interrupted by the two elders, "Excuse us Hokage-sama but that position is already occupied by us". "Ah yes, you see according to the laws when a new hokage is made he can choose whosoever he wishes, plus the Uchiha do deserve such a position. You are needed elsewhere though, I was planning on starting a new part of the council. I realise that Konoha loves bloodlines and clans, but we have a lot of general ninja as well as a lot of small clans that deserve a voice as well. Therefore I planning on starting a new part of this council for the general shinobi population. These council members will be required to be atleast jounin and will be elected by the jounin and chunnin. And on a last note I would like to thank EVERY major clan head for having a child on the SAME YEAR. Council dismissed."

And with that the Hokage disappeared in a yellow flash to his home leaving behind an entire council trying to process their minds around what happened. One could here an audible sigh coming from Fugaku. The Uchiha elders were furious and were planning on starting a coup. Ofcourse this would have taken a few years as a coup wasn't that easy but now things have changed, he would have to discuss this with the elders. While if one looked at the Hyuuga they would see anger, while Hiashi was friends with Minato and Kushina he also had pride and a clan to think about and them being disregarded while the Uchiha were given the opportunity to be chief advisors didn't sit well with him, and Hiashi decided to take the matter to the Hokage immediately after the Hokage's lunch break was over.

Minato had hirashined to his home. He entered his home, and nearly fell on his own kunai so as to speak when he saw Naruto. He was dressed up in a blue shirt with the picture of a frog on his front and his pants were filled with tiny pictures of frogs. And seeing his son with his big blue eyes smile and giggle was too much for him. He took a picture. And then another. And then had to go to buy new film.

Just then Tsunade came out from a corner smirking, "He does look rather cute doesn't he?". Minato simply agreed and continued taking pictures.

 **That evening**

Just as the Hokage arrived at his office he saw Hyuuga Hiashi enter the room. He had already expected this and had taken it into account. Before Hiashi could say anything Minato put up his hand and said, "Hiashi I know we have been friends especially because of our wives but I cannot abuse my place as hokage for anyone and I mean ANYONE" 'other than Naruto, I don't think I could say no 'thought Minato secretly "but Hiashi before you say anything read this." said Minato handing him a file.

When Hiashi opened the file he saw that the head position of the Konoha Police force was now given to the Hyuuga as well as 25% of the corps being Hyuuga while the other 25% was Uchiha and the rest normal ninja to as to not create the previous feeling of alienation with the Uchiha that previous Uchiha felt.

"I Hope this solves everything Hiashi"

"Yes Hokage–sama, thank you", said Hiashi leaving happy and a little surprised it took so quick, honestly he was expecting something a little more messier

 **Well that's the end. From now I will start the Naruto part of the story, Sasuke may come next chapter or in the one after that. Please review with anything that you would like to add or if you have any plot suggestions. Even though I pretty much have the story set. I could always add more arcs.**

 **JaNe**


	3. Training Begins

**Welcome to the new chapter, the story will finally shift over to Naruto's perspective. Sasuke may or may not come in this chapter. As always please review, authors always used to say it and now I know why. Damn it helps. And if my writing is not constant or well used please forgive me for I am but an adolescent, and one without the so called beta readers.**

 **And thanks to rinalen96 for the first review of my history in fanfics**

 **As usual I don't own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't be quite as good.**

 **1 year later.**

In the quiet of a bright room, inside Konoha's Hospital, a pair of purple eyes flew open.

"Hokage-sama!", came the cry of one of the staff members from the hospital rushing into his office. "It's Kushina-sama, she's up!"

Minato hearing this, immediately flashed towards the hospital before rushing into her room. He saw Kushina sitting on her bed in a bit of a haze, as she slowly blinked trying to get the blur out of her eyes. He walked towards her bed slowly calling her name making her look at him. She smiled and held out her arms making Minato sigh in happiness, the fear of anything that could have gone wrong from memory loss to permanent coma vanishing as he returned her embrance. Well, before the doctors came and he had to leave for them to run their tests that is.

Kushina half an hour after waking up, had only one thought in her mind. SHE WANTED RAMEN. She went without however long she went without it and anyday without ramen was a horrible day in the life of any Uzumaki. After making sure to complain like a brat at the doctors forcing her to take tests she finally heaved a huge sigh of relief and was finally let out to see Minato standing outside her door. "Minato, I WAN…", she could never finish as she felt herself being teleported and before she knew it, she was standing outside Ichiraku Ramen. 'Well…, I _knew_ there was a reason I married him.'

After having her share of ramen, she rubbed her belly contently, only to realise that she really slimed out, like REALLY slimed out and that's when it hit her. From the influx of memories the only thing she cared about and focused on was a particular memory was the one she had previously been waiting 9 months for, looking at her son. She had a son! She was a mother! And she hadn't seen him yet! "Minato! Take me to my Naru-chan, IMMEDIATELY."

Minato already knew she come realise that and was waiting for her to realize it herself and the second she did, he teleported to their home where Tsunade was there playing with little Naruto. Kushina practically teleported herself before carefully picking up Naruto and scrutinizing him. This was her first look at him and she had already missed her first year. The first year of her son's life was gone and she wasn't even there to see it. The very thought brought tears to her eyes.

Minato understanding the situation slowly hugged his wife from behind and whispered in her ear, "Hey, it's ok. The past is gone, you're there for him now, Tsunade has been taking good care of him."

Kushina already knew that, but it certainly didn't help any. She wasn't actually upset or even depressed, she was just disappointed at the turn of events and wished they never happened. Stupid World. 'That's it, Naruto will become the greatest prankster Konoha has known, I'll make sure of it.' Her reason, simple, Naruto pranking Konoha would result in reports, reports Minato would have to look at, and review, and sign. This was her way of getting back at Minato. For what some might ask? Well no one knows but Kushina had to vent out her frustration somewhere.

 **5 years later**

It was a beautiful scene at dawn in the village of Konoha, there were birds flying, the sun was beginning to streak its rays across the skies, illuminating the Hokage Monument. There was a sense of serenity and calm.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Well, at least it lasted till the sun rose this time…

Naruto ducked and weaved through the streets of Konoha, ducking into alleyways and holes none could follow him through. '3km more till home', the blonde calculated in his head. He continued running until an ANBU member came in front of him. "Naruto-sama kindly surrender yourself, your father awaits you.", the ANBU in front of him said in an emotionless tone. Naruto of course simply pulled his tongue out before taking a leap of faith off the roof and landed on a dumpster, not the best place but his pride wouldn't let him get caught no matter what. Quickly recovering he went through the legs of the civilians using them as cover so that the ANBU couldn't just jump and pluck him off the street. But that tactic had a problem, as he was reaching the clan grounds, the people were starting to thin out, Naruto would soon be in the open, so he did the only thing he currently could. Run faster. And so he ran and ran until finally the hustle and bustle of Konoha proper had died out and now only the random Hyuuga, Inuzuka, such clansmen were found. But Naruto knew he didn't have to run all the way to his compound, he wouldn't be able to make it. So quickly switching to plan B he continued at his current speed before taking a right into an alleyway that he knew opened back into the marketplace. The ANBU of course didn't let him but Naruto was prepared. He threw smokescreens and what looked like explosive tags covering the view of the tags as they flew onto a few of the buildings. The ANBU of course being highly trained saw the seal filled paper anyway and predictably changed their path to disable the explosive tags disappointed and panicked that the blond would resort to such tactics and curious as to how he got his hands on them in the first place. On reaching the tags they suddenly exploded but nothing was harmed, in fact there seemed to be an image and even that was fading. The image it seemed was of Naruto giving a victory pose and seemed to be laughing at the ANBU. The ANBU had of course realized what had happened but Naruto had already gotten to the marketplace by now. Well before he reached inside of his clan compound, he was free game and so the ANBU took the blocking all the exits and slowly closed in the blond. But when they found him, they found him sitting in Ichiraku Ramen having what seemed to be everything a normal breakfast would have but in a ramen with his mother. No doubt the blonde had had a back up plan and now with Kushina-sama involved the ANBU knew they had lost. "Commander, this is Hawk, mission failed."

"Casualties?", asked the voice on the other side of the radio.

"We are all orange, bright neon orange…"

"Dismissed"

This was now almost a daily occurrence with the blonde's pranks all over the village, in fact it was so common the Fourth used this as a means of training ANBU recruits as missions, the ANBU couldn't use chakra of course, Naruto _was_ six, but with his ingenious ways and his knowledge of the streets of Konoha had helped him evade many an ANBU. In fact, the score was 64:10 in favor of the blond. Of course, having Kushina on his side helped too. And now we find our blonde eating breakfast with his mother.

"And then I ducked and then took a right and then threw all of my special explosive tags and partially hid them in a smokescreen for the ANBU to think I was just that bad. It was HILARIOUS. Imagine what I could do with chakra. It would open up so many more possibilities, I could hide in the underside of roofs. I could prank the entire village by painting the Hokage Monument, it'd be so cool, Dattebayyo!

"Hmm, true plus you are six, already aren't you? How about this, I will talk with your father tonight, if he agrees, you can start your training tomorrow.

The next day Naruto ran to his parents' room knocked and yelled as much as his body could. And for someone with his lungs, it was a LOT.

Minato woke to a whole lot of noise and was PISSED but remembering who was probably making the noise sent all that anger straight to Iwa, But he knew he better get Naruto to stop fast, because even though Kushina was a heavy sleeper, if woken forcefully she would be a sight scarier than the Kyuubi. And there was no way she would get angry at her 'dear Naru-chan' so Minato would be the punching bag for all her anger. Again hurrying towards the door he opened it to find Naruto jumping up and down in excitement.

"DAD, dad, training, you promised!", exclaimed Naruto while jumping up and down.

"Naruto, when I said we should train, I didn't mean before the sun wasn't up…", said Minato in a deadpan. "Alright get changed and meat me at the training grounds in 15 minutes." And with a shout of "YES!" we see Naruto practically bouncing on his way to his room.

And that's what Naruto did, in exactly ten minutes they were ready to start training behind their mansions compound. "Well Naruto, I would like to teach you all the cool ninja stuff as you put it but there is more to it than that, you see before we can start those, we will spend one week, teaching you the basics of being a ninja, including all of the information of the big clans in Konoha including but not limited to : The Uchiha for their Sharingan, the Hyuuga for their byakugan, the Nara's for their smarts and laziness, the Akimichi's for their size jutsu's, etc." he then paused to see if Naruto was paying attention and saw that he had his full attention. He also noticed the slight frown on his face and decided to ask him on it. "Well Naruto, is something trouble you?"

"Well I was just thinking how lucky the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's are for their dojutsu. In fact any person with a bloodline is special." Said the Uzumaki.

Now seeing the problem Minato went into a long explanation of how and what exactly bloodlines were and also told him that while it gave them an advantage, it often gave them arrogance as well, which would be bad as they then tend to underestimate other ninja as well as being quite easy to predict. "and besides Naru-chan you have, as you put it, cool awesome life hacks as well."

"REALLY, what what can I shoot lasers out of my eyes! Can I fly? Can I turn invisible! Can I …"  
"Naruto! No, no you cant shoot lasers, fly etc. etc. You have… well you'll find out when you study for the clans now won't you."

"Aww that's not fair, can you please just tell me already. I don't wanna wait.", started Naruto.

"Now now Naruto, I have to go to the Hokage's office okay and so I don't have time to explain much further, but to start your training while you were still very young, I had made a book about all the information you will need to know as much as an Academy Student. At the end of this week I will hold a test to see how much you know. If you can pass with the expected results, I will promise to teach you your first Jutsu. You will find your book on your bed already. Bye Naru-chan" and with that Naruto's father shunshined away in a swirl of leaves leaving behind an excited Naruto who had already started to make his way towards his bedroom. On reaching there he saw just what he was supposed to. Lying on his bed was the book his dad had written for him. Ofcourse being a seal master meant that his handwriting was amazing, Naruto found that he could quite well finish towards the end of the day.

Kushina woke up from bed with a huge yawn she dragged her legs towards the washroom to freshen up. Since she wasn't in any way a morning person she took quite a while to get ready. Not that it mattered anyway, she was the sensei of three other not so morning people so they all agreed team meeting started at 8. She got up and started preparing breakfast for both her and Naru-chan. Talking about Naruto she wondered where he was and started to search for her son. Kushina found that Naruto was in his bed. Now angry in a motherly fashion she started to advance towards Naruto to get him out of bed, but to her surprise, she found Naruto reading a book which she recognized as the one Minato had wrote for Naruto.

"Hello kaa-chan, I am hungry, Very hungry", said Naruto staring at his mother with the infamous **Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu**.

"Well Naruto don't worry food is ready go ahead and head down for breakfast, but remember eat slowly, you do remember what happens if you eat like an Inuzuka don't you?", asked Kushina with a sincere looking smile that Naruto knew was anything but. "Hai, kaa-chan, but can I ask if you maybe had any ramen, by any chance?"

"Nope just veggies and meat" said Kushina making Naruto's head drop. "But we will have ramen in the afternoon!" said Kushina making Naruto jump in joy with a "Yatta".

Naruto quickly ran downstairs and started eating, though fast but still at a borderline for normal. Even then when Kushina came down he was nearly half way there. Kushina outwardly frowned showing her unappreciation towards the blonds attitude towards food.

Naruto after finishing breakfast started reading the book in earnest again. He learned that the book itself wasn't half bad, or at least as boring as he thought it would be. Surprisingly he finished the book by that evening.

"Well son did you even start that book?" ,asked Minato when he returned home.

"Started that book, dad I FINISHED that book.", said Naruto with a huge smug grin on his face.

"Meh, took you a while, I could have finished in half that time though." Said Minato so as to not let his son get a big ego, in fact he too had been impressed. His son was just as much of a prodigy as Kakashi is. Not that Naruto was ever going to find out about that fact. That was a pride that was meant only for him and Kushina, after all we wouldn't want our son to get a big ego now would we. Of course all this holds true if he actually did memorize anything.

This caused Naruto to frown, being competitive in spirit he wasn't going to let his old man beat him and vowed that he was going to become even better and better at this.

"Ok Naruto lets begin"

 **2 hours later**

"Name all the hokages"

"Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Namikaze Minato."

"What is a good strategy to protect a client?"

"Strongest at the back, scouter at the front and supports on the sides of the client with him in the center. It is also advisable to Henge into one of the clients as a help and to reduce the risk.", replied Naruto without a moment of hesitation in his voice.

"Whats the best way to ambush an unsuspecting enemy?"

"…

 **An hour later**

"Good job Naru-chan. You know the basics well enough to not stab yourself with a kunai. Or atleast know what to do with it", said a rather proud Minato. Naruto practically beamed in happiness, he was finally one step closer to becoming like his parents, and that made him happy.

Minato of course knew very well the dangers that came along with being a shinobi, and was going to get Naruto started on his training next year anyway but he supposed a year earlier would only help. Of course it also helped that Naruto was quite mature even at his age even if didn't show it much, but he had his moments. And if his current drive continued he would become an excellent shinobi. Minato was sure. "So Naruto, want to start on that training." Asked Minato already knowing the answer and as if on cue Naruto became, if even possible even happier. In fact he was pretty sure he would never see one this happy.

And at that moment Kushina as luck would have it, called them for dinner. Naruto no matter how excited he was to start training immediately and skip dinner was not stupid. He knew that saying no to mom was pretty much ending up in the pit of the shinigami the hard way. Yup Naruto wouldn't be surprised if all the Uzumaki had the shinigami on speed dial. And this got him excited for a whole new reason.

Immediately after dinner Naruto wanted to start training but soon succumbed to the fact that he couldn't train that evening but that still didn't stop him from going to his families archive and taking a few scrolls on basic kata now that his father was now training him he started to memorize and learn them with all his focus.

Seeing her son work so hard made Kushina smile and made her chest swell with pride. Perhaps when her son finished his basic training she would take him to see Mikoto-chan. Oh how she would boast, but seeing that Mikoto was from the Uchiha clan she knew that Naruto would have to learn a great deal. But she was also sure that her son would rise up to the challenge. 'He was her son after all, oh and Minato's genius traits helped a bit too'. She added as a side thought.

And with that the Namikaze Clan went to sleep.

 **The next day**

Naruto again excited had woken up earlier than normal for civilians, smirking again he finished up his daily routine expecting to beat his father to training. But to is surprise as he reached the compounds training grounds he already saw his dad doing a light warm up. This made Naruto angry but sadly since he was five it came out as a cute pout.

Minato seeing Naruto pout warned him in a tone which indicated that his life depended on it, "Never Naruto, never pout in front of a girl. EVER".

This got Naruto extremely confused which was too cute as well which got him another warning. Tired Naruto just put up a poker face which he called his ninja face which revealed no information what so ever. Naruto had a lot of practice with this face as whenever he was suspected with a prank his face would come up and reveal no expression whatsoever.

This face shocked Minato but he wasn't a genius for nothing and quickly guessed he used this face on all of his exploits. And while it worked would have worked on genin, it wouldn't work on anyone above chunnin, as they had too much experience that Naruto could be read like a book. Even an experienced genin would be able to figure out a bit of his emotions if not all of them. But for academy students he was a sealed scroll which for his age was excellent and made Minato proud.

"Now Naruto before we start doing anything you need to remember that you have the body of a ninja since both your parents were ninja but still your body conditioning would be at around top civilian level max. Also combining that with your age you could beat boys twice your age but anything beyond that is a no. So first we will need to condition your body and increase your chakra reserves which I am sure you read all about in the book I gave you. Now the advantage is that your body will take to conditioning faster since we were all from ninja clans and it is somewhat inherited for all the old clans. Of course this doesn't mean anything in the ninja world Naruto so don't get your hopes up. But it still gives an advantage.

"I think I understand dad so what do I do to get started?"

"Glad you understand Naruto" 'Cause I sure didn't' "Now to start we will have you run ten laps around the training ground, 100 pushups and a 100 situps. After that we will have a light spar. And after that we can start practicing chakra…"

As Minato kept on going Naruto got even more and more scared. Maybe this all was a bad idea. 'Maybe I will just open a ramen shop like old man Teuchi and Ayame-neesan.'

Minato noting his son's horrified expression completely understood with him. It was inhuman, atleast for a five year old and even then many shinobi have done far more in far less, but Minato was taking no chances if Naruto was going to be a shinobi, he would make him the best shinobi, 'that should stop Kushina from troubling me if Naruto died' thought Minato, 'And now to bait him' "Well I understand if you can't do this Naruto, I guess we will have to go for easier methods."

Naruto took the bait, "Just you watch old man I will finish your training, in fact I will finish it before lunch. Just watch."

Minato's eye twitched at being called an old man 'I wonder how I will tortu..*ahem* train Naruto tomorrow' thought Minato, and if one saw closely they would see red eyes which would scare even Ibiki.

Naruto on instinct shivered and ran even faster for some reason wanting to get away from that place at the moment.

 **That night**

Minato and Kushina were waiting for Naruto to arrive for 3 hour's now but didn't start eating so as to let Naruto think he really did finish before dinner. Luckily for them Naruto arrived at that very time sweating and then promptly fell asleep on the door. Laughing Kushina went up to Naruto and carried him into bed promising to take him to a bath later

 **2 weeks later**

Naruto came at full speed towards his father, which for Minato wasn't much but was still happy with his sons progress nonetheless. He easily dodged the first few kicks and then sent a kick of his own straight towards Naruto's abdomen, while the kick wasn't even a fraction of Minato's power (he was fighting his 5 year old child for crying out loud) it was enough to send Naruto flying back who midair gained control and landed with a roll, and ran back towards his father running low, but at the last moment jumped up to kick his father's face to which Minato slightly moved his face towards the right, and gently pushed Naruto with his palm which sent him tumbling again. Sighing Minato looked at his son and told him to stop. Seeing his son's face so dejected Minato thought to question him about it even though he already knew the reason, "What's on your mind Naru-chan why so down, you did great especially when you feinted with your kick and jumped to kick my face towards the end."

"I know it's just no matter how much I try I couldn't even touch you let alone get a kick in, it just feels as if pushing myself every day for training isn't worth it."

"Now, now Naruto you performed wonderfully, you have improved in leaps and bounds I can assure you that, your body is already starting to develop, though it might still take a while for it to reach its full potential that is 16 years of age, you are faring pretty well. Now let's see your chakra control, balance this leaf on to your head".

Naruto put the leaf to his head and imagined a big tank and imagined that tank on his heart. Next he connected a pipe to where his head his from his tank in his heart and started imagining chakra flowing through the pipe. For a while it all seemed fine, the leaf was sticking to his head, but then all of a sudden it flew. "I am impressed Naruto that was 5 minutes, it definitely breaks your record." Said minato, sad that Naruto would have to work twice as much as everyone, but after saying that, it still wasn't impossible. Anything with enough training was more than possible. A prime example of that would be Maito Gai, a good yet rather extra excited man. But Naruto could never become a medic nin, somethings are just not meant for us, as Maito-san's example proves it yet again.

"Naruto I believe it is time to up your training. You see your mother's clan thought me a few things, one of them being a seal which will add weight to the entire body, and if you're wondering how to put it simply it would change the gravity to whatever substance the seal is assigned to."

"So in theory you could turn the gravity into a 1000x and immobilize an opponent right?", asked Naruto.

Minato was baffled, what was originally a training jutsu was just used as a combat technique by a 5 year old, something even Minato didn't think of until much after he had learnt the seal. But Minato wasn't the Hokage for nothing, quickly pushing back his excitement and proudness he addressed Naruto with a smile, "Yes Naruto you could potentially do that, and as a happy moment I think your mom might want you." And with that saw Naruto run back into the house as Minato went to the clan library to add Naruto's technique into the books. Of course on Naruto's name

Naruto ran towards his home and saw his mother standing in the doorway beckoning him forward so with a burst of speed he ran even faster.

"Well Naru-chan since you have been training so well your father and I decided to get you a little something"

Naruto did know what his mom was getting too. Seeing the gift on the sofa also helped. Naruto's face shown with excitement and he rushed towards the gift but his mom beat him there and told him to wait till his father arrived, which luckily for him was just a minute later.

Getting the gift Naruto tore open the packaging and what he saw next made him gasp. Inside there was a sky blue t-shirt with an Uzumaki swirl in the back, dull blue, gray and black camo pants and fingerless gloves, along with shinobi sandals. Naruto asked if he could put them on and without permission ran off with the clothes. After putting them on Naruto ran back to his parents to see how they would react.

As Naruto ran out of the room, Kushina saw him and made a squeal of "KAWAAII.." before Naruto got globed up in his mother's hug. Naruto thanked the gods that there was no one around and that it was just them who saw this scene of embarrassment. Naruto however too embarrassed missed the smirk on his dad's face as he did a handseal and suddenly Naruto fell to the floor. Kushina screamed thinking something was wrong and looked at Minato doing a handseal and immediately understood, yet bonked Minato on the back of his head for not warning her.

Naruto was confused, he felt heavy as if he was forced to walk through jelly. Suddenly seeing a tiny seal on the underside of his clothes and after what his dad had told him earlier, it all clicked into place for Naruto. He stood up with a fierce determination seen clearly in his eyes. "Tou-chan I am going out for a while." And with that he walked out, seeing his father nod with a smile on his face.

Naruto ran disgusted at his current speed and endurance with the seals on, but drooled at the idea of becoming even faster and stronger than before and just to maximize his effects he promised to ask tou-chan if he could remove the seals once every week so as to get a feel with his soon to be new speed and strength, he had read in the book that even a moment of not bring in perfect control of the environment around him would get him killed. Naruto got so tired that he ran only a fraction of what he used to run before, but promised himself to become as strong as before with the seals on.

 **Two Months Later**

Once again Naruto was sparring with his dad, and despite his speed increasing leaps and bounds he knew that an experienced genin would beat him, but that didn't mean he would win sweat free. But against his father who was the current Hokage Naruto knew he had no chance. But Naruto had an ace up his sleeve. About a month and a half ago he had asked his dad to draw him a seal on a paper. Now he was sure that his dad had forgotten about it. Knowing that he was extremely tired, and now was the only time he would get. His dad explained that the more chakra you put in the seal the heavier it gets, it can also be adjusted using a handseal. Naruto then took out his kunai, but this one special from all the other ones. Because on the handle if one saw properly one would see the seal for gravity attached to it. Naruto threw it with all his might.

Minato seeing Naruto extremely fatigued and tired, thought Naruto threw that kunai as a last resort kinda thing, so not expecting and kind of trick from a 6 year old he deftly caught it, "Now, now Naru-chan.." started Minato but stopped when he saw Naruto smiling and doing a handseal. Immediately he knew something was wrong but it was too late. The kunai in Minato's hand seemed to have gotten heavier than a full grown Akamichi. Then with speed Minato didn't think Naruto could still maintain after such exhaustion charged towards him and hit him on the his left side as Minato now fully realized the genius behind Naruto's plan. Naruto had asked him for the seal a long time ago. Knowing I would have forgotten about it Naruto threw a kunai, depending on my ability to catch it and then activated the seal with all his chakra and in his moment of hesitation had gotten a kick. Naruto was also clever enough to use this as a last resort as he knew that Minato wouldn't get affected by the weight for to long, and then would have been on alert for more of his tricks. Minato couldn't help but feel extremely proud for Naruto, he was extremely happy that his son was quite a genius so he carried Naruto and laid him on the sofa, knowing he was suffering from fatigue and also removed the effects of the seals on him to find that they were already removed. 'I see he made my seal heavier while removing his so as to get an advantage of surprise if his kunai trick didn't work.' Minato couldn't get over his excitement and ran to Kushina in the kitchen making lunch and hugged her tightly from behind. Kushina was surprised and had a tiny blush on her face of such intimate contact for the first time since she had Naruto.

"Well, well Minato what's the occasion?"

And with that Minato narrated the entire story from the time their spar started. Kushina was extremely proud as well and decided to scrap dinner and start again, instead this time she made 50 cups of ramen. 40 for her, 2 for Minato, and 8 for her little upstart. She knew this would be extremely unhealthy for him but hey it's not every day your son does a trick good enough to catch the Hokage of Konohagakure with it.

She decided that she would take Naruto the Uchiha's next week, she wanted to meet her childhood friend/rival Mikoto and knew that Mikoto too had a son around Naruto's age named Sasuke if she was right. She planned on telling Naruto when he woke up.

 **1 hour later.**

In the middle of dinner Kushina called Naruto, "Naruto, I have good news for you, we are going to meet the Uchiha's, namely my best friend, Uchiha Mikoto tomorrow"

"Hai kaa-san, Uchiha the clan with the infamous Sharingan, able to copy any jutsu, also the clan with big sticks up their asses, along with the Hyuuga's." ,said Naruto in a voice that said he was saying all this from memory. When Kushina looked to Minato with a death glare, to see where Naruto had learned such language, she saw Minato trying to show Naruto the sign to cut it out with a desperate face. But it was too late. But what happened next scared Minato even more, Kushina smiled! Naruto was sent to bed early and then Kushina put up a privacy seal around the house and Naruto's room so as to not disturb him. Sadly even through the privacy seals, the sounds of Minato's howls were heard, and no one slept peacefully, other than a small blonde boy, apparently the kyuubi had gotten tired of hearing Minato scream and had closed Naruto's ears internally so that the Kyuubi could sleep in peace as well.

 **The next day**

Today was the day Naruto was the most excited about Naruto had been promised a jutsu. So Naruto again woke up early and ran downstairs. Hoping to be able to make water/ fire dragons.

Naruto ran up to his dad since his father was home today the whole day, as he had sent a clone to the hokage's office, just for today though as he wanted to work himself and not cheat the people of Konoha by using clones. Naruto ran up to his dad and asked, "Tou-san what will you teach me, can I make dragons now?"

"Maa, maa Naruto, patience first you will learn a jutsu that I think you will be able to learn early. Now this is a simple technique, it's called the Henge, and you use it to transform yourself into different people or objects. For example, HENGE", said Minato before transforming into Kushina. "See", said Minato changing his voice to suit one similar to Kushina's, and to show Naruto the true potential of this technique he did a quick Genjutsu to form Kushina's chains coming out of the small of his back. "Wow…, how did you replicate the chains as well, was that a part of the chains as well?", asked Naruto excited at learning such a technique, he could already imagine the quality of pranks he could come up with now. "No Naruto, the chains are a genjutsu, they could be formed from the henge but that too is possible just harder to maintain. Remember Naruto, transforming into someone isn't as easy as it sounds, you have to imagine every part and detail of the thing you are transforming into, you will transform exactly as you imagine it. Now the handseals are…", continued Minato.

And that is how we find our protagonist trying and failing to get the henge right. The transforming part was easy, it was the details that got him everytime. His faces never had any type of expression on them, they looked too robotic, like someone who didn't really know how to smile and tried it for the first time after reading instructions on how to from a book. He thought of asking his father for help but his stupid pride wouldn't let him, this was the first technique he got, there's no way he would give up so quickly.

Finally after what to Naruto seemed like hours but was infact around 45 minutes he went to show his dad his current progress.

"Alright Naruto, henge into a kunai."  
"Amazing, now henge into a shuriken."  
"Good job Naruto, now try a person."  
And try Naruto did, but as always just as with practice he just couldn't get the face right. It had the eyes, nose, ears and everything, but for some reason, no matter how much Naruto tried, he couldn't get the face to look quite _normal_. It always looked a bit off. Unnatural. Minato smiled remembering having the same problem before a sensei from the academy saw him practicing and had helped him. "Naruto try something with your features but just a little older." And for the first time Naruto's henge would have passed for a normal person. "Now imagine the same thing but with a different nose, try… the Third's nose." Again a successful henge. "Great and now all you need is time and experience and you will be able to do all sort of people and things. To perfect this technique you will also need to modify or suppress your chakra but that's for the academy to teach you. Now because you finished fairly quickly here's another technique, another one as important or even more important as the one from before. This is the technique that most shinobi will use for the rest of their careers and the technique that my Hiraishin has been modeled from. It's called the substitution jutsu. It lets you substitute with anything you see. The amount of chakra required for this technique depends on a lot of things actually. The structure of the substitute material, the more solid the structure the less the chakra and control required to perform the jutsu. For example solids like logs are the easiest, water and other such liquids come next with air or any other gas being nearly impossible for anyone other than those that have trained nearly their whole lives for it. Secondly, its easier to substitute with something that's made of the same substance that's why we substitute with logs and not our opponents, plus opponents have their own chakra making it even harder. Alright enough theory try it. The seals are Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog - Snake." Naruto determined to get it right in his first try went through the handseals slowly and precisely before giving a certain amount of chakra. POOF! After the smoke cleared, Naruto found himself with a different view from where he started. Excited he was about to jump in excitement but then he realized his legs couldn't feel the ground. In face his legs couldn't feel anything and that's when he realized he was already in the air, and falling!

Minato saw what Naruto did and had to let out a chuckle instead of substituting with anything all he managed was a chakra enhanced jump. Oh well it would take a while for Naruto to get this down it was after all a jutsu used by academy students who took a year to learn wasn't something to get down in a day less an hour. After a few more falls Minato decided to call it quits with Naruto's training for the day, he had to go to the Uchiha's today and if he knew Kushina, Naruto would get into a fight today. Plus win or lose, it would be good practice for Naruto.

Naruto out of his shower after practice and started to wear his normal outfit. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he pulled up his zipper and was ready to leave. He saw his mother wearing a kimino and was holding one out for him too. "Dammit mom, I just wore this, now I'll have to change again."

"Well then don't change. Just put this on top of your current outfit, much simpler.", replied Kushina. "Nah why would I need to wear two outfits I'll just remove this one, we are just going to talk with your friend anyway.", replied Naruto with a sigh.

"NO, I mean… you're, we're ninja now, we should always be prepared for anything. Plus this will be good practice for the future. Now quickly get dressed."

And so, with a sigh Naruto got dressed and finally started heading out with his mom. Since they already lived in the clans district the Uchiha compound wasn't that far but still far enough, they liked being separated from the rest of the village, something about superiority, 'Whatever I really don't care enough.', and so with a sigh Naruto entered the Uchiha district.

They were walking down the main path before they took a left and there they came in front of the biggest house in the district with a rather considerable amount of land surrounding it. Kushina knocked on the door and after a short while Naruto came face to face with the man considered a prodigy on par with the likes of Sarutobi Hiruzen and Minato Namikaze, his father. The boy was Uchiha Itachi.

 **And that ends the chapter I know it's been a long time since I uploaded but I think my chapters got longer as well. I mean this one is the size of the other two combined. Don't worry its not really a cliff hanger or anything, Itachi's pretty normal and the next chapter is up already.**

 **JaNe**


	4. Meeting Sasuke

**Ello!**

 **Also the main reason was I just saw 2 -3 Naruto tribute videos and felt deeply upset that I could never again have the same type of fun I had when I first watched Naruto as a kid. And after those videos looking at my work disgusted me.**

 **Moving on Naruto will finally be meeting Sasuke in this chapter. I plan to let them learn the basic academy jutsu at least by the time they reach the academy plus another 2-3. Nothing too powerful of course. Also Naruto will be a sensor like in canon.**

 **Anyways I don't own Naruto or no game no life (just in case).**

"Ok Naruto let's see what you have learnt", said Minato while making a kage bunshin to fight Naruto, while Naruto made a kage bunshin to observe the battle like was customary every time they sparred.

Naruto attacked first by charging in and kicking low, only to be easily blocked by his dad with a swift kick to his midsection. But at the last moment Naruto smirked while poofing ( _is that a word?)_ out of existence while the real Naruto jumped from behind threw a kunai towards his dad's head and went for a sweep to his dad's legs in an attempt to knock his dad off-balance but like expected his dad squatted midair and then landed on Naruto stomach causing him to stop abruptly and bear the weight of his dad holding him still with his leg. Smirking Naruto substituted with a log and then hid again.

Naruto again knowing this was his last straw threw all his kunai as fast as he could and then whispered, " _ **Fuuton: Yadama Bakuha (Wind: Projectile Blast)**_ " he never got why all ninja's shouted their jutsu. He knew the importance of saying the jutsu since it was easy to lose concentration in the middle of a fight but shouting, that was too much for him. Causing all the kunai to go to speeds impossible to reach while throwing

Minato merely smirked while going through the handseals of the same very jutsu with 2x force. It was important to know how fast the kunai were going since he needed to match the wind with his own equal and then use the same amount of wind that Naruto used to send it back at him. Since even though Naruto was fast he wasn't fast enough. A ninja was never fast enough, he was sure to beat that lesson into his son

(Flashback)

"Son you're slow", said Minato

"Hai, I will always keep on trying to get faster", said Naruto

(Flashback end)

Minato smiled recollecting that memory. Minato loved teaching Naruto since he practically didn't need to teach Naruto at all. Ever since he had made Naruto read the first book of his on being a ninja, Naruto immediately realized the advantage the knowledge gave him and started to read even more books. Of course there were some Minato didn't let Naruto read since Naruto was a sucker for new jutsu and would try something pretty high leveled which would kill him. He also didn't want Naruto to get his hand on some of the ch8unnin onward books since then was the time they started getting into the more darker parts of being a ninja, which was also why he would not allow Naruto to graduate early or nonsense like that. Not only would it help Naruto make new friends but would also help him make more allies in the future which would be a good thing for anyone.

Back to the spar Naruto saw his dad sending all the kunai out towards him and started to do the second jutsu his dad had promised to teach him. " _ **Suiton: Suijin (Water: Water Shield)**_ " whispered Naruto again. Sadly he hadn't quite gotten that jutsu down yet at all and had tried to wing it. Well it didn't turn out to well and exploded in his face. Luckily the explosion knocked him down and sent all the projectiles harmlessly over his head. At that moment his dad raced towards him and touched the back of his neck which meant that Naruto had yet again lost.

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head hoping to apologized to his dad for using the jutsu but stopped when he saw his dad look at him with a dead serious expression, "Naruto you should never EVER try to use a jutsu that you haven't mastered yet in the middle of a battle. This was a low class jutsu and just knocked you down. But there are many, in fact nearly every jutsu that if not executed properly will blow up in your face. And there might not be any allies to help protect your butt then.

"Hai, tou-chan" replied Naruto with a smile understanding the merits of this concept perfectly.

Seeing that his son understood Minato smiled and then said, "Well then let's have lunch shall we, you need to take a bath and get ready to go to the Uchiha district after that."

Naruto smiled excitedly especially since his mom told him that his mother's friend had a son his age. He wanted to see how well he would stand against someone his own age.

As soon as Naruto entered the room Kushina pushed him towards the kitchen made him wash his hands and ordered him to eat his food without goofing around.

Minato during all this stood quietly in the corner knowing from experience to not get involved with anything that involved Kushina and Mikoto together. He sent a pitying glance towards his son but that was all.

After lunch both Naruto and Kushina went to their respective rooms to take a bath and then get changed.

Naruto finished before his mother and moved downstairs to ask his father to reapply the seals on him as once a week when they fought, they fought without the seals which helped Naruto get used to his speed once in a while.

"Tou-chan I have a tiny request to make, could you please increase my weight by 10 more kg?" asked Naruto wanting to get faster.

"No Naruto remember you have to visit the Uchiha's today and adding any more gravitical force will prove to our disadvantage. Saying that I don't think 5 more kg will have that big a difference, and also what's with what you're wearing? You always wear your ninja gear" asked Minato surprised because ever since they had bought him those clothes he had worn nothing else so they had to buy him 3-4 more pairs of the same clothes.

"Oh about that tou-chan" said Naruto while lifting his formal kimino to show his ninja gear underneath full with his training kunai and all. Naruto was still bummed out about the fact that he wasn't allowed real kunai till he became a ninja but he guessed these weren't that bad as well. "Also could I get to control the weight of the seals for today just in case I get to fight an Uchiha also don't tell kaa-chan or she might get mad." whispered Naruto.

"Don't tell Kaa-chan what", said Kushina while wearing a maroon kimono that went perfectly with her hair.

"Wow kaa-chan, you look awesome dattebayo!", shouted out Naruto. While Minato nodded as well

Kushina smiled from all the praise she was getting and then suddenly said, "Let's get going we need to get there early dattebane!"

"Hai kaa-chan", replied Naruto and they both left.

Minato looked until they disappeared then went to his study and removed a book and started writing things which would make even Orochimaru blush. Well he was the secret co-author of the Icha-Icha franchise as well.

Kushina and Naruto were walking down the street and Naruto as usual saw many people greeting him with him nodding back very shyly. He even tripped once on nothing but his own shyness, making a few girls laugh.

"Now now sochi, you should know how to present yourself in front of people do what I am ding simply smile at people at random with a nod and wave at some of the elders.", said Kushina remembering how nervous she too first was when she was publicly declared Minato's wife.

"Hai kaa-chan" said Naruto walking comfortably again now that he knew what to do.

(15 minutes later)

Both Naruto and Kushina arrived at the Uchiha district and Naruto was left staring in wonder at how big the place was.

"kaa-chan why can't we have a place this big?" asked Naruto

"Well Naruto you see a lot of people live here while in the Namikaze estate its just us 3 we don't need a big place, ours is big enough as it is, sochi you have no idea how much cleaning our house takes out me! And I am a kage level shinobi for crying out loud", said Kushina in a tone which said that if she could shout she would break every window.

Deadpanning Naruto genuinely asked "Well if you have kage level reserves why don't you just use kage bunshin to clean our house?"

"Because… hmm sochi you have to clean our entire house tomorrow", said Kushina not knowing how to beat the sound logic of a child without sounding dumb herself.

"But but how, why, what, MOM!" shouted Naruto clearly confused at how the situation came to stab him in the butt.

(At Mikoto's house)

Kushina knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. A while later it was opened and the person to greet them was none other the Uchiha Itachi the famed prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

"Hello Itachi-kun, how's being an ANBU treating you?", asked Kushina with a smile. Knowing of the recent admission of the Uchiha into the ANBU.

"It has been fine Namikaze-san", said Itachi with a bow to both Kushina and Naruto respectively.

"Wait you're ANBU how your just 5 years older than me? I challenge you dattebayo!", said the young Namikaze.

"I am sorry Namikaze-san but…"

"Call me Naruto"

"I am sorry Namik.."

"Naruto"

"I am sorry _Naruto_ -san, but I am afraid I can't fight you, but of course you could challenge my foolish brother, he would be happy for a spar", said Itachi with a smile while his eye twitched at being forced to do something by a kid.

"Please come this way" said Itachi leading them towards the guest room.

The guest room itself was a simple room with a table and a few cushions traditionally setup one side of the room was completely open leading to a patio with a few chairs and a training ground beyond.

Kushina was sure that the training ground was just for show as nobody would reveal their training secrets to even their brothers. It was a kind of way of ninja for each ninja to find their own way. Of course generation to generation was different but among a generation no training would be shared.

"Ah Koto-chan, Fugaku-san, how have all of you been. Oh and you, aren't you a sweetheart you must little Sasu-chan your mother talks about so much.", said Kushina smiling at each of them as she addressed them. "Oh where are my manners allow me to introduce my son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello Uchiha-sama."said Naruto addressing all of them at the same time. To be frank Naruto was a little scared of Fugaku. He looked like the person who rarely smiled. He liked his mom's friend Mikoto-san though, she looked kind and looked like she laughed a lot. Plus the fact that she squealed when I came. I remember Tou-chan telling me if any girl squeals when they look at you, you run. Unless they're adults if adults squeal at you give them a big smile and a big wave.

So Naruto gave Mikoto an extra big smile and wave which got him another squeal and a box of chocolates just as predicted.

Naruto looked at the box and then of how Sasuke was looking at it too, and thought he might share it with him. "Hello Sasu-san" said Naruto remember what his mom had called him, thinking it was his real name. "Well hello Naru-san", said Sasuke for the very same reason while still being a bit pissed at being called his nickname by a kid his age. "and by the way my name is Sasuke no Sasu."

"Oh gomen gomen, Sasu-chan, my name too is Naru _to_.", said Naruto smirking at the reaction he got from Sasuke at being called by his nickname.

Sasuke having his pride hurt by child (according to him) was at his limit. "Enough, said Sasuke and went to attack Naruto with a rather well aimed punch to Naruto's midriff.

Faster than both of them could see Sasuke's mother Mikoto was between them holding Sasuke's punch while smiling at Sasuke, "Now, now Sasuke-chan we wouldn't want to hurt our guest now would we?", said Mikoto to Sasuke with a tone that Naruto recognized as the same one his mom used when dad was normally going to get beaten up. Even Fugaku shuffled backwards a bit.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was going to punch him but he didn't want to cause trouble in the house of his mom's best friend and plus this was the opportunity he was waiting for anyways.

"Umm, excuse me Mikoto-sama it really is ok, and if its ok with you, I wanted to have a spar with Sasuke anyway.", said Naruto using the most likeable face and tone that he could while making an extremely cute face. He knew his father told him never to use this but he wanted to make good impression on Sasuke, since he was the first person his age who didn't kiss up to him as being the hokage's son etc. also he had a rather bright flame certainly not as big as his but bigger than all of the people in their age group. He was really looking forward to this fight.

"Sasuke go get ready for you fight, I will prepare some tea and cake to eat while watching your fight", said Mikoto. "Would you Namikaze's like something from our humble abode?", asked Mikoto already knowing the answer.

"RAMEN", came 2 voices a the same time.

"Hai, hai what else could be expected from Uzumaki's. Oh yes I forgot, Naru-chan you could borrow Sasuke's training outfit, you people are about the same height, You weren't going to fight in that Kimono now were you Naru-chan?"

"Oh no Oba-chan (Aunt in japanese I'm pretty sure correct me if I am wrong)", said Naruto earning a smile from Mikoto at being referred to as such and one from Kushina as she was happy her son thought so of his godmother. "But you see I kind of wanted to fight Sasuke ever since my mom told me about him and so when we came here I wore my battle outfit below my kimono", said Naruto while removing his kimono to show as he said, normal ninja gear packed with both shuriken and kunai which the experienced eyes of all the adults could see were blunt but would still hurt.

Normally Kushina would be mad but with the Uchiha's this kind of behavior actually probably helped his opinion in the eyes of Fugaku and Itachi, as all the Uchiha respected power while Itachi being in the ANBU respected being prepared at all times. Mikoto merely chuckled and then rushed Naruto out onto the training field that the room opened up to.

There Naruto went through a few standard exercises to loosen up his body for his son fight against Sasuke.

In the middle of his exercises he noticed that Sasuke too had joined him and was going through a few exercises as well that were different from his but he could see were still effective. After about 2 more minutes of exercises Naruto's mother announced, "Ok Naru-chan, Sasu-chan let's get ready for your fight, I think Itachi would be a good proctor for this fight. Remember you may not use killing moves and after your opponent is down or he gives up you are not to attack him. Am I clear?"

All three boys solemnly nodded preparing for the fight, while one preparing to keep the match clean.

Both boys formed the seal of confrontation and went into their respective fighting stances. Sasuke into a style which was speed based as he attacked people with speed that was unreadable and also closely followed by his reflexes which were high since he was an Uchiha.

Naruto on the other hand relied on strength follows closely by speed and then reflexes. This made both of them attack types at which Naruto smirked hoping for a challenge.

As Itachi signaled for the match to begin both ninja's ran towards each other with speeds that could easily match up to an experienced genin, with their age being their major downfall. This surprised Itachi as Sasuke was a bit faster than he was when he was Sasuke's age.

Naruto rushed at Sasuke aiming for his head with a kick and as expected Sasuke went to block it, which caused Naruto to spin on his hands and roundhouse kick Sasuke in his midriff which connected and sent Sasuke on the floor. Grinning Naruto went for another kick towards the down Sasuke, but was surprised when his foot hit a log instead of a leg, ' _So Sasu-chan knows shunshin eh, wonder what else he knows'_ , thought Naruto, while blocking another punch from Sasuke who used the first punch as a distraction to get behind Naruto and kicked him in the back which sent Naruto flying(about 3 feet). Naruto got up and started cursing to himself of how he lost his guard. He looked around and saw that he couldn't find Sasuke anywhere, this put him on guard. Naruto then instantly did something that most ninja would do instantly. He took out a kunai. But what most ninja didn't do was the next part of his plan, he kicked up all the dirt and sand around him and threw the in a completely random direction and overextended his arm and foot, which as soon as was noticed by Sasuke was exploited immediately, he rushed in from a nearby rock and attacked Naruto on his now open back, this while in a civilian fight would be considered cheap, wou14ld be frowned upon if not used by a ninja. So Sasuke rushed in a with a sudden burst of speed at the hope of finishing this fight came in and at the last moment in an incredible show of skill switched from a kick to a punch but only for it to go to waste as as soon as the kick connected Naruto went of in a poof. Only for another Naruto to come out from a rather far distance away. Naruto immediately took out all his kunai and shuriken and threw them as fast as he could towards Sasuke's position in quick succession. Seeing this Sasuke quickly went into the handseals for the fire jutsu he knew and shouted," _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire: Fireball Jutsu)".**_ Naruto immediately knew that the shuriken and kunai would lose momentum and he might just get hit by the fireball as well so he went into the handseals for his own jutsu, and whispered, _ **Fuuton: Yadama Bakuha (Wind: Projectile Blast).**_ For Sasuke he saw Naruto going through handseals like they were second nature and indeed they were as Naruto's father believed in mastering every jutsu, while the Uchiha just learned more and more, thus suddenly Naruto's kunai started going at speeds very hard to keep track of for the even though skilled child. Plus it didn't help that as the projectiles passed through the fireball they did lose considerable speed but due to the wind jutsu they kept on coming at him but now with a fir covering. All this happened in the matter of mere seconds.

Suddenly all the kunai's disappeared and a small breeze came to show Itachi now carrying all the kunai and shuriken in his hand without the flames as the speed from Itachi cut out the flow of oxygen for the projectiles. "Enough", said Itachi "Winner of this fight Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto", said Itachi quite impressed at the skill showed by the children, since even though he loved Sasuke had never seen him train as he was busy with his duties and what Sasuke showed him pleased him.

"Well, well Sasu-chan looks like I won don't it?", asked Nar0uto in a teasing voice. Only for Sasuke to frown and say,"Dobe, you only won cause I let you, next time be ready to bite the dust" finishing with a smile.

"Now if it's not too much I too have something to say", said a vice both the boys were dreading "I remember saying that no killing moves, was I not clear?"

Itachi the moment he saw Kushina stand up shunshined out of the house, and only now both Naruto and Sasuke noticed that he was nowhere to be found and whispered to each other at the same time, _'Traitor'_.

"Now, now ku-chan", said Mikoto with a smile but not before frowning at her husband as he left with a frown while whispering something about Uchiha pride and elites, "I believe its ok, after all no harm was done now was there.", said Mikoto while smirking on the inside as she now got to be the awesome aunt. "Fine I suppose so", said Kushina.

The effect was immediate as both the boys ran up to Mikoto and hugged her with Mikoto smirking at Kushina. While Kushina mentally vowed to get vengeance later. In fact she was an Uzumaki, she didn't wait. "Well kids I am sure you both are very tired, how about this, we will go to eat some ice cream, my treat.", said Kushina knowing that she won this battle when she saw the eyes of both the kids shine, as a matter of fact even Itachi appeared out of nowhere looking ready to go, after all even if ANBU captain he still was a preteen.

All the kids left with an extremely happy Kushina and a pouting Mikoto not that they knew about any of this of course. Other than Itachi who could sense what was happening but deciding to stay out of it, 'I mean ice cream is ice cream', thought Itachi to himself.

After eating their fill of ice cream the group left the shop (with half of the treasury of Konoha empty) to go towards their respective homes.

At Naruto's home, Naruto went straight to bed rather tired from his fight to do any training and instead opted for reading genin books, while hanging upside down from the ceiling, while wearing his weights, which he kept at 5kg as he didn't want to overexert himself as he learnt the hardway that overexerting yourself usually ended up with getting less training.

(Flashback)

Naruto was training rather hard as on that the fight with his father had gone rather bad. He trained for 5 hours straight and finally when he was done was so tired to move that he opted to go to sleep on the training ground.

His mother came to check where he was and found him on the floor sleeping evident by his rising and falling chest. His mother smiled at him and took him back to his room and tucked him in knowing that she was free o live as a young woman *cough* for a day as Naruto wouldn't be getting up for 2.

That night was the most fun she had had in years.

Naruto woke up that morning feeling refreshed he looked around feeling confused for a second before he realized what had happened. He jumped out of bed happy because his father had to teach him a new jutsu today. He ran down to see his mother setting up breakfast.

"Hello kaa-chan where's Tou-san he was going to teach me a new jutsu today.", said Naruto excited at the prospect of learning a new jutsu.

"Well Naruto Minato has gone to the hokage tower, you've been asleep for 2 days. He was supposed to teach you that jutsu yesterday."

(End flashback)

Naruto remembered how angry he was at himself for and never over trained so much so as to halt his training. This of course didn't mean that he didn't push his limits every day, only that he didn't train double that of his limit running only on adrenaline.

Naruto was at his favorite ramen stand that he and his mother had both and made it into konoha's first ramen exclusive restaurant. Teuchi of course was the head chef and his daughter Ayame wanted to become the waitress but was refused by Teuchi as she was too young. The restaurant hired the best of the best Akimichi chefs.

Naruto ordered 20 cups of ramen in which 10 were as promised healthy ones which wouldn't stunt his growth. Not that Naruto was complaining, for him ramen was ramen no exceptions.

After he paid while thinking if he was technically paying himself as he owned that restaurant, he left on his way to the Hokage tower he met Sasuke at the grocers buying two bags of tomatoes, while another bag for other assorted items. Naruto ran upto Sasuke and while smirking asked, "Hey Sasu-chan, rat ate all your tomatoes?", asked Naruto wondering why the hell anyone would buy that many tomatoes.

"Oh, hello Naru-chan how's it going, and no Naruto a _rat did not_ eat all of our tomatoes its just we Uchiha really like them, it's a clan thing", said Sasuke too young to care about anything called pride.

"Ahh that explains it, so how's your training going?", asked Naruto. " I bet your too slow to catch me though no matter how much you train.", said Naruto with an air of confidence.

"Oh we'll see Naruto, we'll see.", said Sasuke running to his home so as to start catching Naruto.

Sasuke was ready, he was going to punch the grin off on Naruto's face so hard he might have to be worried about it going inside permanently.

And so began the darkest times of Konoha where no civilian was safe from two blurs one blue one black. Though after two weeks it seemed as though they were forced to stop.

Apparently the hokage thought that all of this ruckus was quite bad for the economy and sent an ANBU squad to take care of this mission. The ANBU of course had found the blue blur to the civilians even though to them he could be walking at the speed of a snail, but nonetheless they caught him and sent him back to the Uchiha compound where he was greeted with mix reactions, since one he didn't act as an Uchiha and had removed the stick from his ass and two he had the stamina to run for two weeks. So the Uchiha had very mixed feelings about his case.

The ANBU then went on to search for the black blur which was said to have been slightly faster than the blue one, and started searching, they found the black blur quickly and gave it chase.

Naruto was running around and saw that Sasuke had been caught, Naruto too was rather low on energy but could keep going, but when Naruto realized that the ANBU were now after him he knew that his father must want him to stop, so he suddenly stopped and to everyone's surprise ran towards that ANBU at breakneck speed.

The lead ANBU dog was rather annoyed at the blur, which to them was easily identifiable as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto-sama, he simply wanted to go to his room and read his book, but nooo he was forced to chase Naruto around and that too give him a five minute headstart as the hokage wanted to see how Naruto would react. Whelp 5 minutes were over and now the ANBU increased his speed towards Naruto, when he suddenly skidded to a stop at what he saw next, Naruto started running towards him, straight towards Kakashi, never in his years as an ANBU had a ninja been reckless enough to run straight into his enemy, 'Sorry hokage-sama, looks like your son doesn't have what it takes to become a ninja', thought Kakashi when suddenly what happened next completely changed his mind. Naruto ran straight into Kakashi not even stopping and collided hard with the ANBU and upon collision disappeared into smoke. Kakashi knew it was not a shunshin as he would have noticed right away, so this meant that Naruto had used the Kage Bunshin. It was the only possible explanation as he could feel the physical impact.

Kakashi now smiled through his mask, 'He might as well be the most unpredictable ninja we have, and a heck of a lot good one as well.' Thought Kakashi to himself musing at how Naruto was able to change his opinion of him in a matter of seconds.

Kakashi then ordered the sensor on his squad to search for Naruto so that they could all carry on wit their respective lives.

"He's at the hokage's house, Dog-sempai", said the sensor ANBU.

"Very well all of you are dismissed, I will handle this myself.", said Kakashi and shunshined over to outside his sensei's house and knocked on the door

Naruto heard the knock and ran to get the door, outside he saw a dog masked ANBU, "Hello ANBU-sama, how may I help you?", asked Naruto with the most innocent looking face and tone he could muster, which wasn't really much to an ANBU.

"Well Namikaze-sama, you have to come to interrogation and then probably go to jail under the accusation of causing mass distress among the villagers,"

"Well ANBU-sama that really wasn't me, in fact I was at home this whole day cleaning the house, like kaa-chan asked me to, you could ask her if you wanted?", said Naruto with a now visible smirk.

"Ask me what Naru-chan?", said Kushina knowing full well all that had happened. "And yes you have been cleaning the whole day under my eye, why do ask?", said Kushina with an equally big grin.

"Now now, you aren't accusing the Hokage's wife as a liar now are you?", asked Naruto knowing he had the ANBU caught.

"No, ofcourse not Namikaze-san", said Kakashi and excused himself.

As he left he could hear the evil laughter coming from the Namikaze household.

Kakashi shunshined towards the hokage tower and bowed before the hokage,"excuse me hokage, but when Naruto becomes a genin I would like to become his jounin sensei", said Kakashi with an evil smile invisible to everyone.

Elsewhere Naruto felt that he had finally crossed the line in his pranks, meh he was an Uzumaki, if there were to things without limits to Uzumaki they were Ramen and pranks

 **And that ends the chapter, sorry I haven't updated in while but stuff happened in life that I don't think I would like to personally discuss in public, so getting over from it took a while, anyways now that I am over it, I have exams coming up so sorry again?**

 **Anyways I was thinking of writing a MadaraxTonton. I think the idea is so absurd I might just write it. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **And oh yeah since no one told me anything about pairings its now NarutoxIno and SasukexSakura. Those are the ones I selected from all the reviews. It was a hard job but I did it. JK**

 **Anyways I think I stretched the child thing far enough, now next chapter will be on them being in last year of academy and then genin.**

 **That's it**

 **JaNe**


	5. Sakura's Burden

**Hello guys. I haven't updated in a while I know SORRY. Anyway I wrote a chapter for another story a Gamer Naruto thing, but then I realized that while I LOVE reading Gamer fics, I quit fast after chapter 16 for most, main reason being Naruto is too overpowered, NOW WHAT, but then again I could actually make it a Harem kinda thing since he is too powerful already., hmmmm.**

 **Anyway I kinda focused a bit on the plot but trust me I am more of the guy who prefers Naruto badassing everyone**

 **Warning, a not too good scene, that will have a warning above and after as well. And the story is now M rated, but to all the others if anything worthy of being rated M occurs it will occur with warnings.**

"Now kochi, do you have all that you require, where is your backpack", replied Kushina, proud that her son was attending the same academy that his parents went to.

"Kushina our son is fine, he asked me to seal all the academy essentials into a scroll before he left.", replied Minato, as he kept a clone in the household every day to make sure his family didn't go Uzumaki in the village. After the prank on Kakashi, he just had more and more pranks problems, with the Konoha police force filled with complains. So ever since then Minato had a clone in the house, plus he enjoyed being with his family, it also helped Naruto's training increase leaps and bounds, as he was now being trained by THE HOKAGE.

"Honeeestly kaa-chan, it's okay, and I am meeting up with Sasuke down the road, so I won't be entering the academy alone anyways, and with his emo looks people will give us a wide berth unless they want sum of his emo-ness(?) to rub off on them." Smiling Kushina finally let Naruto go mentally check listing all the processes the book told her to do. "Well then bye kochi, go and KICK SOME BUTT".

Chuckling Naruto ran out of the compound and stood near the gates of Ichiraku, it was their meeting point, as it was close to the academy, and Ichiraku was the patented owner of the Tomato Special Ramen, which made Sasuke like the place as much as Naruto.

Naruto stood near a pole wondering where exactly was Sasuke and then decided to go eat a bowl of ramen. Just as he was about to enter he saw Sasuke running up to him, looking as if he was extremely late, which he was as pointed out as he wore his shirt the wrong was around and his kunai pouch was in his hand.

"Sup Sasuke , what happened got up too late?", asked Naruto smirking

"Whatever dobe lets just get us some ramen and be on our way.", said Sasuke with a smile on his face.

Whatever you say Sasuke.", said Naruto entering the ramen shop.

2 minutes later the two left feeling quite full after eating 15 bowls.

"Hey Sasuke, we are kinda late", said Naruto an idea forming in his head, "Let's make an appearance".

Naruto formed a clone and told it to peep through the academy window, while remaining stealthy and to dispel when their names were called.

"Hey Sasuke want to use our new techniques.", said Naruto happy at the thought of being able to show off how awesome he was. The Uchiha too smirked finally understanding his best friends plan and he had to admit it was ingenious.

 **(In the Academy)**

"Welcome class, I hope you enjoyed your weekends, today we will be doing revision for your finals coming at the end of this month.", said Iruka over all the groaning voices of his class. "SILENCE", said Iruka using that voice which all teachers knew telling the voices to listen or to be prepared for trouble.

"Now as I was saying we are going to be having two new people joining us for the remainder of the year", said Iruka which caused the class to start whispering among each other.

"Which idiots would even join the year at this time, it'll just be a waste, they can't learn four years worth, in one month", shouted Kiba saying out loud the whispers of everyone else.

Iruka once again irate at being interrupted started, "KIBA.."

But never got to finish as just then there was the sound of trembling windows and then there came a mini tornado in the front of the class, putting scars all over the wooden floor. Then a second later there came another force but this one was a crackling of pure lightning.

"Those idiots would be us, Inuzuka-san", said Naruto coming out of the now residing tornado while Sasuke came out of his sphere of lightning.

"As I was saying", said Iruka coming out of the trance before the others, "Welcome the new students Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

There was pinned drop silence as the class stared at the two boys in front of them, the famed prodigy Uchiha, probably beating Itachi in potential and it also helped that he was extremely hot with the second being Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto the son of the fourth, the mystery boy who no one knew about other than the fact that he was a perfect clone of their Hokage including the hair other than the streaks of red hair making him look like a greek god with his sun kissed golden hair that he had grown out and bright smile.

Unbeknownst to the both of them they each had a fan group with nearly every Academy girl being in a group, many were even in both the groups. And of course Naruto was oblivious to all of this, in fact Naruto hardly knew anyone from his age group other than Sasuke which was one the reasons Naruto had to go to the academy a month before the rest. Sasuke on the other hand new that there was a club for both him and Naruto but he underestimated the amount of members severely.

"Naruto, Sasuke as you too are new to this let me tell you that this month we will only be doing revision since all the portion for the other students are done. I am sorry but I cannot make an exception for you two, but you can get extra classes after the academy if you so desire, also grab any seats so that we can start today."

"Thanks sensei, we would have it no other way", said Naruto his respect for the man rising for his equal treatment. "And I am afraid we will have to decline your invitation for the after school lessons as well sensei.", said Sasuke mimicking his father's meetings by using big complicated words for no reason.

With that, Naruto and Sasuke sat down towards the middle rows with Sasuke getting a window seat and Naruto taking the empty one beside him.

"Hello, I am Naruto, and this here is Sasuke", said Naruto to the two girls seated in front of them. "Would you please so tell us the name of beauties such as yourself?", asked Sasuke in his sweetest voice. Naruto getting the idea continued, "Sasuke, do you have no shame, I am terribly sorry for my friend here, I hope such beauties such as yourself could forgive our poor hearts?", said Naruto trying hard not to laugh by the end of his sentence.". The platinum coloured blond in front caught on with the idea, how couldn't she, her clan were specialists of the brain and how they worked, also it helped she was from a ninja family and could see Naruto and Sasuke trying to hold their laughter, add that to the fact that the by sitting behind her was an Uzumaki and she knew it was a prank. "Why dear gentlemen, it is quite alright, my name is Yamanaka Ino, and this here blubbering mass of pink hair is Sakura.", said Ino with a smirk at being able to catch the two boys at their own game. But what confused her was now Sasuke was looking at Naruto and then looked at her and gave her a sad smile, one look at Naruto explained it all.

Naruto with his patented Uzumaki 'prank' smirk replied, "Well, well Ino-chan, it is so nice to meet you, and before I say anything I must ask you something, it has been in my heart from the time I have seen you, will you wife?", asked Naruto loud enough for the entire class to look at them and then stood on one knee and removed an actual wedding ring.

Now Ino was prepared for a lot of things, an actual proposal, for a proper marriage was clearly not one of them. All Ino could do after that was simply stare, trying to form proper thoughts let alone sentences.

Naruto and Sasuke were too busy laughing their hearts out, well Naruto was while Sasuke was chuckling which meant that he probably was laughing more than Naruto.

"Maa, maa, I am really sorry Ino-chan, I took it too far, but you should've seen the look on your face, priceless", said Naruto trying to control his laughter, "How about I make this up to you? How would you and your quiet friend there hang out with me tonight?", asked Naruto, noticing Sasuke giving him a smirk saying that he won some game, "Of course as the Uchiha clan leaders son, of course they will greet us with their presence, the Uchiha after all never leave any debts remaining and I am pretty sure that laughing at a girls expense pretty much means you owe her."

Sasuke's smirk quickly was swept of his face and left Sasuke shaking his head expecting this from someone like Naruto. It surprised him how someone like Naruto was stronger than him in nearly every aspect of the shinobi, other than deception, which Naruto beat him in as well when he wanted to, the only advantage Sasuke had on Naruto was his skill with Genjutsu, sadly while it could work on a lot of people, Naruto was not one of them, Naruto as a matter of fact had better control than him as well, but his chakra nature was extremely potent, any ninja would immediately recognize himself in a Genjutsu, but he was sure Naruto would him a way around that as well, he always did. The only way for Sasuke to fight on equal grounds with Naruto was when he used the sharingan.

It was now midday and Naruto and Sasuke were in a Genjutsu courtesy of Sasuke which showed that they were paying attention and taking notes while Naruto was sleeping and Sasuke simply looking out the window. The current teacher Mizuki showed signs of noticing them in Genjutsu but continued teaching, not wanting to show disrespect to the Uchiha and the son of the great Yondaime. Oh well his class got over in half and hour anyway.

Iruka entered the class and as usual started going through his lecture, which he knew made many people go to sleep but continued anyway, half way through he turned around to shout at the students for sleeping, when he noticed that the two new students were actually paying proper attention and were even writing notes, in HIS class Iruka did a double take, the initial surprise soon turned to annoyance as he broke the Genjutsu around the two and saw Sasuke with his head drooping, in the middle of being awake and being in deep sleep, at least he was trying to stay awake, Naruto now he ws in DEEP DEEP sleep, Iruka with a popped vein on his forehead shouted, "NARUTO, GET UP. GIVE A BRIEF NOTE OF WHAT I SAID." Smirking at the thought of getting one over the blond for the prank he had received in the form of the gift in the teachers classroom.

Instead Naruto woke up instantly wide awake and with a smirk replied," Konohagakure, Konohagakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage, of which there have been seven in its history. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability.

The standard attire for Konoha shinobi consists of blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants under a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. Many Konohagakure ninja use Fire Release techniques. WOW that took a breath", said Naruto, smirk at full force.

The entire class stared at Naruto silently, even Sakura was gobsmacked, someone was just as studious as her, hell he was probably smarter than her, thought Sakura to herself, 'I bet he doesn't get bullied though,', dejectedly Sakura went back to her books, her only escape from the people around her, the bullies, her parents, everyone.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Sakura, and quickly came the time she dreaded, time to go home. As usual Sakura looked around for something to do, anything that could allow her to stay back. Sadly that was easier said than done. Looking around Sakura found nothing and quietly wept at what was coming ahead. She quietly steeled herself and wept away her tears.

"Hey Sakura wanna go to the movies after school?", asked Ino noticing he depressed look on Sakura's face. Ino never understood why but Sakura always got like this towards the end of school. School as a matter of fact was the only lace Sakura would ever show up at. She was always at school or stuck up in her room. Ino tried to take her to the playground one time but Sakura always stuck close to her and looked around as if monsters were hiding in every corner. Whenever Ino tried to help her Sakura simply gave her the same smile and told her everything was alright.

"No thanks Ino I have to stay back to help the teacher with some stuff. I will see you tomorrow for class", said Sakura with the same smile that she gave Ino every time she tried to help her. The truth was Sakura longed to say yes but was afraid that Ino might have to bear her burden so quickly declined. Sakura had no one to rely on, her father being the drunk that he was always hit her mother and stayed at home drinking again and again. Sakura's mother had no choice but to sell her body as she had no other source of income and even that was becoming low due to the numerous scars her mother had received due to her dad's abuse. Sakura excepting todays fate went outside school at the end but then went towards the school swing and went behind the bushes and waited, knowing running was futile as they would come up to her house and 'punish' her there, as their dad was mostly drunk and asleep and even if awake couldn't bring himself to care about his daughter more than the girl who used up more of his money to buy more sake.

Sakura hadn't wait long since only half a minute later she heard rustling in the bushes and out came 6 people. "Hey slut, I got 3 friends today, consider this punishment for not coming for so long". Sakura just nodded and cried knowing fighting was futile, she had tried that in the beginning but the results only hurt her more.

Just as all the boys who were genin came towards Sakura they heard rustling in the bushes again, the boys were about to go running when they saw it was just another girl and grew lecherous grins over their face, "So Sakura-chan you got a friend over there have you, well welcome to the party", said the biggest obviously being the leader.

 _ **SKIP NOW**_

The original three went over to Sakura while the other three went towards Ino and held her in a way in which she was forced to look at Sakura. The three tore of Sakura's shirt and the leader whistled "Sakura-chan looks like you have grown a bit" and immediately started groping her with the other two slapping her ass or slapping her across the face. Sakura could do nothing but cry silently as she knew that if she made noise things would only get worse.

Ino watched with disgust and fear at what she had gotten herself into. She now understood why Sakura was so quiet and timid to the touch. She felt disgusted at herself for no forcing her to make Sakura tell what was wrong with her. Ino tried to fight against her captives but to no avail, these were genin, fully fledged ninja, there was nothing an academy student could do.

Her three captives then suddenly turned on her and forced of her clothing making her bare naked like Sakura. Of course Ino fought with all that she had but couldn't do a thing. She screamed as her captives started groping her breasts or her ass. This continued for a while until they gagged her and all Ino could do was cry, cry more than she knew she had ever cried.

The leader being more bold said, "Since lovely Sakura-chan here has brought us a friend, why don't we appreciate her gift to the fullest.", said the leader unzipping his pants. Both Sakura and Ino's eyes widened as they realized what was coming now, even for Sakura this was knew as they had never gone this far yet. Just as they were about to begin, Ino screamed with all she was worth before being slapped by the assailants into unconsciousness. Sakura could only look at Ino's condition and wish she too was unconscious so as to not want to experience this.

 _ **FINISHED**_

Suddenly Sakura heard the sound of a shuriken whizzing through the air as she saw it hit one of the newer guys. The leader being a genin was able to block all the shuriken headed his way and so were the others other than one of them who died. This got them to instantly kick into ninja mode and removed a kunai ready to take out the intruder when they saw two boys one blond and one ebony exit. The leader seeing that the two were the Yondaime's son and the Uchiha heir, suddenly started saying "Namikaze-sama, Uchiha-sama I saw these five trying to rape to women and was about to attack them before you came..", kept on begging the leader.

(5 minutes ago)

"So Sasuke got a crush, I must say I didn't know that pink was your style but hey suite yourself", said Naruto smirking at Sasuke as he finally got blackmail material and a guaranteed win in every fight that they would have. Sasuke on the other hand merely scowled and looked the other way with his hands in his pockets whispering something about noisy blondes and them being too troublesome, making a certain Nara heir sneeze.

"Come on Sasuke lets go meet your crush I might want to tell her something's Sasu-chan, I think I saw her going towards the east side of the school", said Naruto laughing the whole way.

"NARUTO, come back here don't you there say a thing to Sakura", shouted Sasuke running after Naruto.

When they were closing their destination, Naruto sensed 8 different chakra signatures with 6 being mid genin level and the other two being Ino's and Sakura's. Naruto instantly stopped laughing and signed Sasuke the simple ninja sign indicating to go cautiously or enemies ahead.

Sasuke was confused when he was Naruto doing this now, but instantly understood what the sign meant and starting following Naruto into the trees and quieting the sound of his footsteps. Sasuke caught up with Naruto and looked down in disgust as his vision turned red at the scene below. In his rage without thinking Sasuke threw 3 shuriken at Sakura's assaulters, while Naruto knowing it was too late for the cautious approach threw three at Ino's. They both landed softly on the ground and were again disgusted even further by the comments of what the biggest one said. Sasuke not looking at him or caring simply whispered, 'Sakura's mine', while Naruto answered 'I'll take Ino's' and quietly jumped into the middle of the enemy with Sasuke taking care of Sakura's assaulters while Naruto took care of Ino's. And thus both of them fought against three opponents each and started throwing elemental jutsu, catching the enemy of guard. In that moment both Naruto and Sasuke killed the attackers and just as Sasuke was about to kill the what now appeared to be the leader Naruto's kunai intercepted his. "NARUTO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STOP ME FROM KILLING THIS SCUM".

Naruto calmly replied, "Sasuke, as much as you want to kill n as much as _we_ want to kill him, I think it would be better if we took him to my house, to see if there were any others after Sakura."

Sasuke's face for a second was in a paradox, on one side he wanted to end the life of this vile _creature_ but on the other side he did want to find Sakura's other 'torturers'.

"Fine you can have him but only if I get some alone time with him after his interrogation, in fact I want to do his interrogation", said Sasuke his mind already thinking of the worst torture methods he knew.

"The faster we go the better Sasuke." And with that Naruto took Ino onto his back while Sasuke took Sakura and both ran over the rooftops towards Naruto's home. On his way Naruto send chakra into his dads hiraishin kunai meant for emergencies.

By the time Naruto reached home he could see his mother and father waiting outside each with a kunai in hand, but Naruto could tell that they were not expecting two see two boys with naked girls on their backs.

"Naruto-kun EXPLAIN", said Kushina in the sternest voice Naruto had heard in years. So Naruto quickly explained all that happened while Kushina's clone went and got two blankets to wrap around Ino and Sakura, even then Naruto and Sasuke refused to leave the sides of Ino and Sakura respectively. By the end of the talk, Naruto's mother was positively fuming, while Naruto's dad's blue eyes had steeled, "Naruto, Sasuke, take care of them, I have some business to take care of, I am taking your prisoner over there to Inoichi, he deserves to know."

"Naruto take care of Sakura, the second she wakes up I want to know, Hokage-sama please take me with you.", said Sasuke with chakra his chakra overflowing and covering him in a thick layer.

Minato knew better than to argue, after all even though the circumstances were different, it was the same between him and Kushina. He could see the same eyes on Sasuke and Naruto that he had had on that day.

"Very well, give me your arm I will hiraishin us there", said Minato and hiraishined towards the I&T department with Sasuke and the rapist. Inoichi was there as well, confused as to why the hokage had called him but hurried nonetheless.

After Sasuke told the story to Inoichi, even Minato had to back of due to the intense pressure of the chakra being released by Inoichi.

It was clear to say that the rapist by now had been mentally pushed as far as possible without killing him by Inoichi. "Hokage-sama I would like to see my daughter", said Inoichi.

"Of course she is at my house, just tread carefully, you will understand once you reach there", said Minato.

"Now Sasuke, I know you want to kill him, but first I must talk with him regarding all of his associates, or if anyone else was involved.", said Minato much to the displeasure of Sasuke.

"There is no need Hokage-sama, I have all the information and I could relay it to you.", said Inoichi telling all the information he had learnt before heading towards his daughter. Minato simply nodded and headed towards the hokage tower and summoned all his ANBU captains and gave orders. The next day, the population of Konoha would find many of its members missing.

Sasuke had finally gotten what he had wanted some alone time with the rapist. That day was the day Ibiki had nightmares, haunting him for the rest of his career, Ibiki didn't know whether to be disgusted or happy at having new methods, but he did know one thing, 'DON'T MESS WITH UCHIHA'. Satisfied Sasuke headed towards Naruto's home at breakneck speed.

Inoichi entered the Namikaze compound and saw Kushina pen the door, "Excuse me Kushina-sama I am here to meet my daughter,", asked Inoichi. "Of course Yamanaka-san, just tell Naruto who you are and it will be fine."

Inoichi confused nonetheless hurried to where Kushina had told him, just as he entered Inoichi felt a chakra that he thought he would never fell again, the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But what he saw was a tendril pointed towards his heart, while there was a layer covering Ino, but it wasn't hurting her, instead it made a dome around her, protecting her from everything and anything. Inoichi looked around to see that Naruto was staring at Ino with tears running down his face, not even looking at him. "Umm Namikaze-san I am Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino is my daughter," said Inoichi and Naruto again without looking at him gave a nod and the tendril of chakra disappeared.

When Sasuke arrived back to the Namikaze compound he came in to see Sakura to see her slowly sipping tea. Sasuke quickly ran towards her and grabbed her in a fierce hug. Sakura stiffened in his arms before slowly relaxing into the arms of the Uchiha and hugging him back and sobbing into his shoulder. Sasuke just stood there letting Sakura remove all of her stress and trauma caused by the now extremely humiliated bastard that Sasuke left behind. "Sasuke-kun what happened to _him_ ", asked Sakura relieved after releasing some of her pent up frustration.

Minato entered his home and asked Sakura, Sakura I know all about your situation threw your attacker, and I would like to offer your mother a job as my secretary, of course I will still test her if she can handle the job, but if she can rest assured the job is hers.", said Minato with a smile, happy that he could do something to make the life of this poor child better. Sakura could do nothing but cry again as she finally got a ray of light into her life.

Naruto had seen what Sasuke had done and it was impressive, but Naruto had to prove something, "NEVER MESS WITH AN UZUMAKI'S LOVED ONE"!

By now our dear loved punching bag was hanging upside down but while Sasuke had only castrated him he hadn't drawn pictures all over his body and hung him upside down along with his father and mother. Naruto on the other hand had no such problems in doing so. And so it was a satisfied Naruto that went back to his home, happy that "justice" had been served. It also helped that he knew his dad had probably taken major steps. Naruto went back to his home gave Sasuke a pat along with a smile towards Sakura and then went to his room, quite tired after all that had happened on that day.

It had been weeks since the incident and it was safe to say that Naruto and Sasuke were about to make a concrete standing of their position in class. Up until then they had been at the bottom of the class since they had just joined. Now it was time for the final genin test which tested every aspect of the examinee and rated them out of 10 for each. Anyone who got above 5 in everything

The first test was the written test which might be challenging to most of the people present in the classroom, but knowledge wise Naruto was as smart as a chunnin due to his importance for information, while Sasuke clearly had knowledge for above genin level but not exactly chunnin. They both aced the test and finished I half an hour and Sasuke went back to staring out the window while Naruto went to sleep.

Kachi looked at his test and tried answering all the questions he knew which were about 2 of them. He saw Naruto sleeping beside him and he tried to cheat all of his answers, sadly for him the second he tried to read the first word he found himself hanging off the wall by a kunai before his shirt ripped and he fell to the floor.

Kachi looked towards Iruka sensei for help at the clear sign of attacks but he saw Iruka simply reading a book. "Iruka-sensei, Naruto attacked me!", shouted Kachi only to find Iruka completely ignoring him.

"You're going to be a ninja idiot, you tried to steal my secret I defended, deal with it.", said Naruto enjoying the look on Kachi's face immensely.

"Naruto, that is your job as a ninja, you are still in the academy, you get off with a warning, Kachi, you cheated, you get a 5 point reduction.", said Iruka in a monotone voice.

Kachi just gave Naruto a death glare knowing of having no way of becoming a ninja now. His skills were practically non-existent the only reason he had even attended the academy was because he wanted to be a hero as his father talked about ninja's in his travels, his dad was part of the civilian council but secretly ran the slave trade, in fact he even had his own.

For Naruto and Sasuke, the test was simply too easy. The next part was even simpler all they had to do was a simpler. All they had to do was fight with Iruka and he would judge you on your skill and give you marks. It was no saying that only Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who could get Iruka to break out a sweat. Leaving an open mouthed Kiba who agreed never to disagree with the 'Alpha' again. Naruto confused by the entire alpha thing, just smile and waved.

After about three to four tests which were too easy for both Naruto and Sasuke, the entire class sat in their seats, waiting for their results, Naruto had formed four kage bunshin and had henged them to look like Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura, while the four went to have lunch at Ichiraku's. After their lunch all four decided to walk together towards the academy, while Naruto had an arm across Ino's waist while Ino had one across his arm, while Sasuke and Sakura chose the more casual approach with them simply holding hands, a jester which clearly meant a lot for Sakura after her experiences.

 **Welp that's another chapter again sorry for being so late. I had exams, for a month (again) and had to study my butt off. And I know it was definitely rushed since I wanted to get the chapter out and also wanted to start the part where all the action comes in. So next chapter Naruto will DEFINETELY become a genin. Sorry for the scene which I had to put in but that will be the only one hopefully.**

 **JaNe.**


	6. Becoming Genin and Pranking Jounin

**Hello, guys another chapter now Naruto is going to become a genin, in fact, this chapter is going to start with them becoming genin so that I don't get distracted and add fillers.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions review it and I will add it.**

 **To Anonymous yes I will give Naruto a sister but with a bit of a twist since if his sister was biologically Naruto's she wouldn't have any major interaction with her until Shippuden arc.**

 **Oh and if you think I gave Naruto way too much chakra don't worry I didn't I will prove it later on.**

"Sasuke, think we should be heading back to the academy?", asked Naruto with Ino, while Sasuke walked with Sakura. "The academy break should be over in two more minutes, let's go get our scores.". And with that, the four students ran at a pace comfortable for the girls. While Naruto and Sasuke could've simply Shunshin'd there they preferred jogging, as with the speed they were going they weren't going to break a sweat, and they never really cared for the academy so why not.

In the end, they reached the academy five minutes late and excused themselves into class, and waited for a professor to come and post the name list on the wall. And in just two more minutes Iruka sensei came in and said," Well done to all of you, now from our class 15 students have passed,", said Iruka causing many of the students to start praying to whoever they could currently think of. "Those who pass are…"

Naruto noted that all those who passed were from clans other than Sakura, hmm he might have to tell his dad about the unfair advantage that the people with clans had. Oh well, it was now time for Iruka's long loong looong loooong speech so while Iruka turned for a second, Naruto formed a clone and told it to get out of the academy. When the clone came outside the window he patiently waited for Iruka to turn around and when he did, he substituted with the clone, allowing him to leave the clone for the rest of the lesson while still keeping the information he gave. Thankfully, both Naruto and Sasuke were perfectionists, so Naruto had gotten the move down perfectly allowing Naruto to substitute without smoke, which would have been a telltale giveaway, plus it also helped that he could reduce the handseals for the longer ones or not use them at all for the ones that already required only one or two in the first place, which meant that Sasuke couldn't copy his moves. Now, he had nothing against his best friend copying anyone's moves, they were ninja, what he did have a problem with was Sasuke stealing his moves.

Now Naruto with nothing to do decided to go home.

"Hey kaa-chan, I'm home.", announced Naruto as he entered his home.

"Hello sochi, but doesn't school end in another two hours?", asked Kushina holding her spatula as a deadly weapon.

"It is, but I left a Kage Bunshin so technically I still am learning everything being taught."

"Oh, ok then, by the way, we were going to wait till the academy to get over, but since your home early we have some presents for you in congratulations of becoming a genin.", said Kushina excited as she had been waiting for this for a long time.

Minato appeared at that moment and saw Naruto sitting on the table but didn't say anything, hey if Kushina didn't have a problem with it, he didn't have one either. Anyways he got to start giving the presents today so it was a win-win situation really.

"So kaa-chan presents?" , asked Naruto a billion possibilities going through his head ranging all the way from a pat on the back to his father letting him be Hokage, hey they said he had to become genin first didn't they.

"Well, Naru-chan do you remember my katana?", asked Kushina wanting to see his reaction when he figured it out by himself. And she wasn't disappointed, Naruto's eyes which could always display emotion were currently expanded to inhuman feats and were practically having a fierce hurricane moving the ocean within his eyes, or she was imagining it.

"So Naru-chan for your first gift later this evening we get to get you a sword from a special friend of mine. And you get lessons from your precious kaa-chan.", said Kushina happy at the now bouncing Naruto. Kushina knew Naruto always wanted to learn Kenjutsu after he found her in the bingo book and found out she was feared for it.

"From me Naruto, I will teach you the Rasengan.", said Minato pleased that he could pass on his most prized technique, well after Hiraishin to his only son. At this point, Naruto bouncing all around the house, clearly not restraint to something as petty as gravity.

"You can start learning the Rasengan tomorrow, today we will go and get your own sword made.", said Kushina happy she won that round of janken (Rock, paper, scissors) with her husband.

"Can we go know mother please?", asked Naruto eager to get his own sword.

Kushina laughed and said," Sure Naruto but you are going to take a shower first."

20 minutes and a shower later both Naruto and Kushina were going towards the corners of the land of fire. Reaching towards the edge of the country Kushina suddenly stopped.

"Mom, why did we stop here? We are in the middle of nowhere", asked Naruto looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, well sochi looks like someone's not good as I thought", replied Kushina laughing at Naruto's pout.

"Fine mom now where is the bladesmith?", asked Naruto eager to get his sword ready.

"Calm down Naruto its gonna be a while for your sword to get ready, we are just going to go get your sword crafted. It will be ready for another 3 months till then you will have to use your practice sword.

"Fine, bust till how will my sword look like? Will it be cool? I bet it will be 10 times better than any sword in the world, dattebayo!", exclaimed Naruto holding up a peace sign.

"Well how about we talk about that after we see the sword alright."

"Fine fine, where is this bladesmith anyway.", asked Naruto before scrutinizing the area and finding a small seal on the bark of the biggest tree in the immediate area. "I found it, the entrance has something to do with this seal doesn't it?, asked Naruto

"Well yes, congratulations Naruto, you might just become a good ninja after all, now why don't you channel some of your chakra into the seal, it will only open if you have Uzumaki chakra if not, everyone in this area below kage level will be effectively killed.", said Kushina with a cheer at the end leaving a deadpanned Naruto to channel his chakra through the seal.

For a moment nothing happened and Naruto started to worry, ready to bolt, when there came a grinding sound and the bark of the tree slide back to reveal a secret entrance and a stairwell. Following the stairwell Naruto finally entered a proper bladesmith forge with everything from a hammer to a chakra enhanced benchpress (A/N : because why not). Naruto stared around in wonder with stars in his eyes. Kushina stayed back and chuckled as she remembered the first time she came to the forge as well. She had reacted practically the same way Naruto had. She had remembered the process well.

"Well hello, Kushina-san I see you have a son now.", said Muramasa the sword maker for the Uzumaki Country when it had been standing.

"Well then. Come let's see what is your name young lad?", asked Muramasa.

"Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto", shouted Naruto pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Good, good enthusiasm, well do you mind going with my clone to that room?", asked Muramasa pointing to a room at the far side of the room.

"Go on Naru-kun", said Kushina, "Muramasa-san while his sword is being decided could I please have my katana checked."

"Sure sure, hand me the katana.", asked Muramasa.

"So Naruto how about a spar eh? We will use these practice swords here.", said Muramasa handing Naruto a practice sword made of wood which after the first swing he immediately took the from him before giving him a shorter one. And after another swing switched it out for something longer again. Naruto by now was annoyed, just let him spar, but the idea of him getting his own sword got him to shut up and go with it. After a few more of this he finally got to spar with the man. Naruto tried using everything he knew from the standard Kenjutsu books but nothing worked against him. Finally in a last ditch attempt Naruto decided to go all out and started slashing and stabbing simultaneously like a madman. After about 5 minutes he told him to stop and disperse. Naruto put the sword back in its place before going towards his mother in the forge.

"Hello kaa-chan", exclaimed Naruto.

"So Naruto how many times did you lose your temper 5, 6, tell me!", exclaimed Kushina well remembering how much the sword changing had annoyed her, she lost it 6 times herself.

"As a matter of fact Naruto didn't lose it even once.", said Muramasa quite proud, it was kind of a test to see if they would lose it or not. It didn't affect the swords results but hey he found it amusing. After all which Uzumaki wasn't famous for his temper

Well Naruto from our fight in there it is safe to say that you prefer strength and then speed followed by surprises. So the sword which we are going to give you will be 32 inches long with 25 inches being the blade. Also to add the element of surprise I will be crafting you another sword 40 inches long with the same sized hilt to give you more reach which will be a hell of a surprise to your enemies now I hope you know how to fight with two swords otherwise I will have to think of something completely new. I quite like this idea though."

"It's ok Muramasa-san I know the basics and can master a style in two days so its ok.", said Naruto determined to master the style to whip the smirk off of Sasuke's face.

Naruto and Kushina now in Konoha entered their home when Naruto shouted,"Tou-san! Look at my new sword design.". This was followed by a large rumbling of papers and a loud falling sound before Minato's head could be seen lying on the last step with a large bruise on his head. Instantly Minato got back up with his bruise gone faster than Tsunade could heal. "So what's the design?", asked Minato seriously fascinated since Muramasa was the most famous swordsmith in all the elemental nations.

Saying Minato was shocked after looking at the design would be a huge understatement. In fact it was so amazingly simple yet effective that Minato wanted to make it standard for every shinobi but obviously didn't for the sake of his and his families ego. Hey his son had to be famous for something other than his Hiraishin and Rasengan. Speaking of the Rasengan its time Minato got Naruto back into his favour. "Hey Naruto, wanna start learning the Rasengan?", asked Minato.

"Really now?", asked Naruto really excited at the aspect of being able to learn something as cool as the Rasengan.

"Yup, but the rasengan is divided into three tests, I will explain it to you as well as show it once. Then it's up to you. Ready to take up the challenge Naruto?", asked Minato.

"Bring it Dattebayo!", screamed Naruto fisting the air.

"Alright then come outside and we'll get started", said Minato.

Half an hour later we find Minato and Naruto warmed up ready to start the moment Naruto would learn the steps. "Dad could you show me all the steps together please?", asked Naruto.

Confused Minato asked,"Sure if you say so but why?".

"Oh you see I will simply use my shadow clones to learn it faster, my max right now would be at about 100,000 clones but then I pass out after that. So I will probably make around 75,000 clones for this exercise.", replied Naruto determined to learn the rasengan.

Minato just stood shocked, that was equal to the entire population of Konoha. Few jounin he knew including himself who was a kage could make 50 clones max, and here his son just sprouted that he could efficiently function with 75,000. 75,000 clones were equivalent to the practice of around 75 years! Luckily Minato wasn't a kage for nothing and quickly masked his surprise. "Well looks like we are going to need a bigger training field and a lot of balloons. Come on follow me", said Minato and started leaping towards his old training ground.

"Naruto welcome to training ground 7 here was where I was taught under Jiraiya-sensei and where he was taught under Sarutobi-sama and where he instead was taught by the Nidaime Hokage(second). Now you see this balloon Naruto I want you to take this balloon and burst it using only your chakra by the way you should make every clone try a different method in that way you will utilize your time to the maximum."

Agreeing Naruto made the clones causing Minato to fall back, saying the numbers and actually seeing the numbers was a completely different experience. All the clones took a balloon and started trying to burst it with their chakra, some tried to overload it with chakra, some tried making his chakra into a thin blade so as to cut through the blade but ended up channeling wind chakra which Naruto mentally noted for later, the clones continued using different methods when one clone who was trying to overload his chakra was hit by a random chakra attack from some failed attempt causing his chakra control to go fuzzy and his chakra went wild in the balloon causing it to nearly explode. Now smirking the clone then started spinning his chakra in his balloon not unlike that of the Uzumaki sign and to his immense surprise the balloon exploded. Happy he immediately dispelled, giving all the clones in the area to have a look of recognition. The original Naruto then shouted," We still have to use two hands for the spinning of our chakra, everyone tries to replicate this technique but with one hand."

A chorus of YES BOSS was heard before they all tried to do it with one hand.

"Ok one thousand of you dispel", said Naruto causing him to get around 3 and a half years of experience. This continued and within one hour Naruto had succeassfully mastered the first step in every sense of the word.

While this was happening Minato just stood shell shocked at his speed. "Ok Naruto here's the second step, you take this rubber ball and try to burst it in the same way as the balloon.

Naruto again got this down in half an hour this time since he already knew the technique and just needed to apply power and with his immense and potent chakra, it really wasn't that hard, after another half an hour of mastering the second technique where he could burst the ball without thinking about it at all Naruto was ready for the third and final step.

"Ok Naruto now this is the hardest step you have to combine both the first and second step, without bursting the balloon look", said Minato taking a balloon and then forming a rasengan inside the balloon Minato formed the rasengan.

Determined to get the Rasengan learned today he spammed clones again, but instead of making his full capacity he made 1500 clones and made them try the Rasengan for half an hour before dispelling them in groups of 100 in half an hour. In the next half an hour he made another batch of 1500 and so on. After doing this 2 more times, Naruto dispelled all of his remaining clones and formed a perfect Rasengan in his hand but he was a slightly darker blue than his dads, due to denser chakra.

Minato just shook his head and chuckled, 'Could my son be any more broken, he is already strong enough to take out elite genin, not that he needs to know'

"So Naruto want to go home to show mom your new justsu?", asked Minato.

"Yup! Dad could you Hiraishin us?", asked Naruto.

And one quick Hiraishin later we find Naruto running towards his mom, "Mom! Look at this I learned this dattebayo" shouted Naruto running towards his mother before shouting Rasengan and forming one right in front of his mother to her shock at the fact that her son had managed to learn an A rank justsu In simply an evening.

"Heh guess I'm just that awesome",

Naruto met up with Sasuke and they both went to the academy together, "Hey Sasuke guess what, my dad taught me the Rasengan, mastered it in a day."

"Damn well you aren't the only one, my dad taught me a technique called Kaiseken(Flame Fist), it allows me to, well as the name says cover my hand in fire before exploding whatever my hand comes into contact with."

"DAMN, that's cool, its similar to my Rasengan other than the fact that you have more explosive damage while mine is more concentrated." And with that, the two boys walked to the academy talking about their jutsu's.

"Well as you all know everyone here has now become ninja, congratulations. But this is just the first step, you will have to work a whole lot harder, and hopefully become great ninja's in the village, and to help you through this journey you will jounin sensei's who will help and mould you into a greater ninja. Now…", droned on Iruka proud of his students for coming this far.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei cut the crap, just tell us who our teams our!", shouted Naruto extremely bored from having heard this speech already from his dad to Tsunade baa-chan to even Teuchi, and he's a ramen chef, a CHEF!

"NARUTO, huh, you ruined the mood anyway so as Naruto wants it short and crisp, CONGRATS BRATS YOU'RE A NINJA", shouted Iruka secretly thinking of asking their jounin sensei pictures of them doing their D-rank missions. "The teams are…" Droned out Naruto waiting for his or Sasuke's team to come.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura

This had various reaction beginning with Naruto and Sasuke smirking with each other before waving at Hinata who looked relieved at being teamed up with someone she knew, followed by two sighs of Ino and Sakura at not being paired up with their "crush"

After all the teams left Naruto walked up to Hinata, "Hey Hinata wanna go grab lunch, Don't worry about our sensei he's going to be meeting us there. Sasuke go on with Hinata I have a little something to set up for our sensei", said Naruto with a smirk, it was genius and having a sealmaster mom who loved pranks just as much as he helped a LOT. Sasuke knowing full well what was going to happen bowed and prayed to Kami for their poor sensei, oh well poor them than him.

So Naruto starts getting to work applying the seal made by his mother and applying it to the door, the seal would only react to Kakashi-sensei's touch which made it all the more better. After carefully applying the seal, Naruto wondered off to find Sasuke's brother. Realising he could ask his dad for his whereabouts he headed off for the Hokage tower all the while fantasizing about the wonders of Fuinjutsu.

"Hey dad", said Naruto entering the office to find his dad doing some paperwork. "Don't you have Kage Bunshin do this normally?"

"Who said I'm not a Kage Bunshin?", asked Minato knowing that not even the famed Byakugan could know the difference between a Kage Bunshin and the original.

"Simple you have all your chakra, if you made a kage bunshin it would be cut in half while you still have your whole though it is at 70%, did you dispel a clone recently?", asked Naruto off-handedly not knowing why his dad asked him such a dumb question.

Minato just sighed knowing it would be useless to outwit his son on anything regarding the shinobi arts. "So what are you here for? Aren't you supposed to be with your sensei?", asked Minato.

"Ahh yes about that, dad could I please know the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi, please", asked Naruto in his sweetest voice. "Now, now Naruto I can't give you the location of one of my ANBU…"

"I'll prank the ANBU headquarters."

"Boar, summon Crow immediately", said Minato remembering the last time the ANBU got pranked. It's really hard to be a silent assassin when your clothes are coloured bright pink and neon orange.

Naruto didn't really have to wait long for Itachi to arrive. "Crow remove your mask someone wants to meet you.", said Minato indicating to Naruto.

"Hello Itachi-san, let's get right to it, I have something for you to do and I in change will take care of a problem for you."

"I am sorry Namika…"

"Naruto"

"Naruto-san but I don't believe I have any problems for you to solve and as an ANBU captain I am pretty sure I can take care of them."

"Oh well, I was simply thinking of letting you roam free on the streets without worrying about a certain something", said Naruto waiting for a dramatic pause, "fangirls". This got the effect Naruto was hoping for. After convincing Itachi it wasn't simply a ruse, he told Itachi to go to his academy classroom and then put a Genjutsu on Kakashi using his Sharingan a simple one that makes his Icha Icha book disappear. Finding this a reasonable price for getting rid of fan-girls was too good to be true, the worst part, many of them were a kunoichi, damn kunoichi, it was because of them that he couldn't simply henge on to the streets, they would just look through it. "Oh and Naruto-san if I find that this whole deal is false you will regret this", said Itachi and left to go to his position. Naruto simply made a kage bunshin and gave him his orders. "And with this, all the pieces are set, let's see how you handle this sensei. Oh and dad mom wanted video footage of this prank for her later."

"Sure Naruto, Tora could you please film the humiliation of one of our elite jounin in the hands of his fresh genin.", said Minato wondering how his family got these ideas, Naruto was a great strategist if he used traps instead of pranks.

"Don't have to tell me twice", said an ANBU with purple hair before shunshining off to record her superiors misfortune. Naruto too shunshined to Ichiraku finding Sasuke and Hinata eating ramen.

"Hey guys, I'm back, Old Man Teuchi Miso Ramen and keep 'em coming.", said Naruto as he sat between Sasuke and Hinata on the seat saved for him. Sasuke used to this simply asked "Got it on tape?"

"Yup"

Kakashi was having a normal day so far other than the fact that he had a new genin team now, with both Obito's cousin as well as sensei's son along with the Hyuuga's heir, he was going to pass the team that was for sure, they had the potential to be the strongest team produced in the last three generations! But that didn't mean it would be easy now, would it? Oh the fun of having a genin team, their first D-rank, the tree walking exercise, the water walking exercise, the Tora missions. Oh yes, he now officially had the greatest bragging rights in the jounin lounge out of every jounin there, maybe he should start training too, he didn't want his own team to surpass him now did he. Deciding on acting like the cool and aloof guy he opened the door to feel a bit queasy shrugging he took notice Naruto standing alone in the centre of the room.

"Hello sensei, here take this note", said Naruto before poofing out of existence.

'Hmm, Naruto knows kage bunshin, interesting. Shrugging Kakashi read the note which the clone had given him.

Dear Kakashi-sensei,

We will meet you on training ground 7 tomorrow. Oh and I hid your Icha Icha, to find out where it is simply go on and ask dear old Anko-chan. If you don't want another one of my pranks be on time.

Yours,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Kakashi stared in horror before reaching for his pouch only o find that his Icha Icha really had been lost and true to the note he found nothing in his pouch and panicked, running to the forest of death.

Itachi coming out of the shadows found this to be an extremely amusing site. "Why didn't Kakashi-senpai, recognize the henge placed on him.

"Oh that's, simple said another clone coming out of the shadows as well, to be simple, we are in Konoha nobody has their guard up not even the ANBU, which is why he didn't notice your henge placed on him through the seal, he will now roam the streets as you, and don't worry this seal was designed by my mother, no kunoichi will be able to notice the difference unless they really focused and as I said, we are in Konoha and you are the center of their attention so that is highly unlikely. And as promised another seal for you this will henge you into a common man, as common as common gets in Konoha. Goodbye Itachi-san.

Naruto along with his team were eating at Ichiraku Ramen when a loud noise of someone screaming came along with even louder shouts of said man's name. after they passed running through the windows. "Was that my brother?", asked an extremely creeped out Sasuke before looking at Naruto who then went on to explain his entire prank to his teammates. At the end of it all both Sasuke and Hinata were rolling on the floor with laughter, well as close as you can get with their personalities.

"Wait Dope, I just realized something what happens after he gets his book, I don't want my brother to be seen walking around reading porn in public."

"Ahh don't worry Sasuke, Anko-chan has the anti-seal, so when sensei finds her she will simply put it on him removing the henge." After listening to the explanation Sasuke settled down. After all it wouldn't look good for the pride of the Uchiha clan to be seen walking around reading smut in public. "And if I forgot our dear Anko-chan has an interrogation today until evening, so we are set.

Kakashi running finally came to an end upon seeing Anko and simply grabbed her before shunshining them to his home. "Now give me my Icha Icha, please.", begged Kakashi.

Anko however saw this as an opportunity to have some fun "So you want your Icha Icha do you well come and get it is right in here", said Anko pointing at her chest. After taking a picture of Kakashi's face Anko simply slapped the seal Naruto gave her onto Kakashi, before throwing a kunai near Kakashi's private place as revenge for shunshining her without her permission, not that she really minded of course before shunshining away to her own apartment.

Kakashi however was too busy trying to catch up on his Icha Icha to even care that he nearly lost what made him a man. He swore to be four hours late tomorrow.

 **OMAKE (kinda)**

Itachi now in the disguise of a simple man now simply walked out on the streets doing something he wanted to do his entire life. Read Icha Icha in public. He looked so cool he was sure of it, ' I mean Kakashi-senpai looks so cool. He would have to do this more often'

It was in this moment of time that the entire of the Uchiha clan had shivers running down their back, while Mikoto felt like punching her oldest son.

 **Ok so maybe I am being super technical about this, but here it goes,**

 **Naruto made enough clones as the leaves on the tree during his Rasenshuriken training, and each tree on average has 200000 leaves and Naruto had enough chakra left in each of his clones to still practice elemental manipulation, so I gave him less than half of the chakra he will have in 3 years. Also, my reason for such in-depth explaining is because I hate plot holes so if you find any please review or pm me.**

 **JaNe**


	7. The Genin Test

**Again, sorry for being like SUPER late but the last guy who reviewed made me finish the rest of the chapter so thanks to you.**

 **Now to a person called 'reader', what exactly is the disappointment, did you find it lacking in any way or did you just not like the way I wrote it or… you get the point. So, review or pm me as to why maybe I can write it better next time. (Btw is that what you call a flame? If so damn I got the first one of my life.)**

 **Next to a person called , I wrote that Kushina would be unconscious for 3 months and kind of wanted to get to the Naruto becomes genin etc. part so I glossed it over. To those who didn't like that sorry. Also, if I skipped a lot on Sakura's life it's just because I wanted an explanation as to why she was the way she was. Also, Naruto will learn fuinjutsu, I mean his parents are masters in it. And the last part I will be keeping to canon but add one or two new arcs here and there which will last a chapter to two at most.**

 **Even though it's obvious, I don't own Naruto**

 **The Day of the Test**

"Where is Kakashi-sensei, isn't he supposed to be here yet?", asked an annoyed Hinata. Well as annoyed as possible for Hinata.

"Calm down Hinata, besides, if he really is that late we can simply train till he comes and prank him later, as a matter of fact, this time I might ask mom to ask dad to join as well. Oh, look here comes Sasuke.", said Naruto sitting below a tree.

Sasuke simply came up to Naruto and asked, "You got the goods?" Naruto looked around to make sure nobody else was there before replying, "You got the money?" to which Sasuke simply gave showed Naruto a bag of coins. Naruto removed an envelope and an exchange was quickly made before both of them hid their respective items. Hinata simply stood there with her head cocked to the side wondering what had gotten into the two of her teammates.

Naruto noticing their third teammate being completely confused simply said, "You see Hinata, my pranks are kind of well known and many people pay a lot to buy them like a LOT, my pranks are also a class in ANBU where I booby trap the entire headquarters and ANBU have to reach the base, because of this well I give my friends my pranks for an extremely low price, and you know what just to celebrate I will give you my prank for free here you go", said Naruto handing her another envelope like the one he gave to Sasuke, while Sasuke looked gobsmacked as the Uchiha clan had gathered up a huge sum of their money to pay for his prank. Hinata still looked confused but put the envelope in her jacket and decided to give it to her father later he might have an idea as to what to do.

Kakashi entered just as Naruto gave the envelope to Hinata and with an eye smile said, "Hello my kawaii students, it's time for your real genin test."

"Kakashi-sensei what will we have to do in this test?", asked Hinata looking scared hopping she passed the test.

"Ahh yes, you see these bells", asked Kakashi removing 2 bells from his kunai pouch, "these are your ticket for becoming genin all you have to do is take them from me.", said Kakashi hoping this batch got the meaning of the exams, he really didn't want to fail his sensei, the hokage's son as well as the heir to the Uchiha throne AS WELL AS the heir to the Hyuuga clan, seriously did all of his students have to be heirs to the three most major clans in the freaking village, why oh why couldn't he get three civilian students so that he could fail them and continue reading his Icha Icha, well based on the interaction before I appeared they at least seem to be able to cooperate with each other, along with Naruto already knowing the meaning of this test, looks like the test is just to gauge their limits at this point, well let's get this over with, "You have to get these bells before noon, on failing to do so you will be sent back to the academy, no questions asked, BEGIN!", said Kakashi only to find that his three students were just standing there before they shared a look and rushed him.

Being honest Kakashi really felt disappointed he was hoping they would at least have some sort of plan and that they knew better than to rush in against a jounin. Well at least he would have a good reason to fail them now, oh the political backlash this would cause him, well considering from this it would be even worse if he got them killed on a mission or so.

While Kakashi was thinking this, he was fighting with his three genin, he failed to notice he had been fighting for 20 minutes now. Now that he did realise he found that whenever he kicked or punched one of his students away they simply came back, as fresh as they had been this morning. Now no matter how much endurance anyone had getting beaten by a jounin as out of the academy students for 20 minutes was too much for anyone, even Maito Gai, and he was an everything related to taijutsu. Kakashi again after kicking all his students a bit harder this time jumped to see what was happening and what he saw was quite a good strategy, whenever he kicked or punched one his students they on purpose flew a bit further than normal and dispelled while his two other students henged as clones as well distracted him, while another clone from the bushes came and replaced the one lost. While he had to agree it was a good strategy, it had many flaws, some quite glaring. Figuring he had already gauged Naruto's taijutsu as mid genin level, he proceeded to find Sasuke and Hinata ready to find their level as well. 'Now where are you Sasuke-kun', thought Kakashi to himself before spotting Sasuke and heading in his direction mentally making a note for picking a good hiding spot but not hiding his chakra signature, in fact Hinata was the only one hiding her chakra signature, but then again, I suspect her chakra control to be as good as any med-nins. So, it's time to check Sasuke's taijutsu. Thus, Kakashi went behind Sasuke and ran with a kick aimed at his head but Sasuke at the last moment caught his leg before propelling himself ahead before throwing plenty of shurikens and disappearing while Kakashi was distracted.

Kakashi again had to commend Sasuke for his thinking and not trying to fight a jounin alone. Just so that his head doesn't get too big Kakashi simply threw a kunai as well grazing his cheek, before parrying all of Sasuke's shuriken and letting him disappear. Hinata's taijutsu would be as good as them considering that she's a Hyuuga, now time for the second part of the test, Genjutsu. Let's see Sasuke would know about Genjutsu since he's from the Uchiha clan as well as Hinata for the same reason, and then there was one.

Kakashi shunshined a few meters away from Naruto and found two chakra signatures, one quite a bit larger than the other. 'Naruto really knows how to use clones to their full potential doesn't he', thought Kakashi, before deciding to simply go with it. He went behind the one with an excessively larger chakra pool and put it in a genjutsu but not before making a clone to do this for him while he hid behind the real Naruto. Just as clone Kakashi hid behind the clone Naruto and put him in a genjutsu Naruto had thrown his kunai aimed for his neck while Kakashi threw one at clone Naruto dispelling both. This made Naruto go on guard immediately before he saw his Kaa-chan come in front of him causing Naruto to panic before a second before understanding his predicament. Naruto quickly dispelled his genjutsu before flooding the place with clones who each emptied all their kunai's and shurikens on and around Kakashi while the real Naruto ran towards their meeting spot with the rest of team.

"So Kakashi-sensei sure showed us huh?", asked Naruto while making a shadow clone to keep a lookout. Both Sasuke and Naruto were a bit muffed, after all their training etc, they really thought they might have even the slimmest of chances. Only now did they truly realise the huge gap of skill between them, never having to actually fight someone their egos got severely boosted, after the show of skill and the fact that no matter any plan they came up with their egos were seriously curbed.

"Dammit there's nothing we can do, he just reads through all of our plans, as if simply reading one of his smuts.", said Naruto in frustration while Sasuke merely said 'hn' he seemed to say that a lot and in many tones.

"It's ok Naruto, Sasuke, we have our clans pride to uphold, how about giving it one last ditch effort, ne?", asked Hinata, not wanting to be the one to bring shame to her clan, her sister looked upto her, no way was she letting her down.

Kakashi was waiting for them in the clearing after he saw them discussing something together hoping they could come up with a good plan. Sadly, he wasn't going to be disappointed.

Just when Kakashi was about to shunshin to where they were planning their… plan… Naruto came bursting from the bushes and stopped about 20 metres away from him and spamming out Kage Bunshin henging some into Hinata while they all ran to Kakashi. Kakashi quickly started to dispatch them while Naruto kept on going, after 30 seconds of continuous cycles of this Naruto made a tiny signal which according to Kakashi did nothing. While dispatching the clones he came upon one henged one that was more graceful than the others and knew that that was the real Hinata, her having her Byakugan activated was another dead giveaway. Kakashi again choosing to play dumb kept on dispelling clones but kept evasive of the real Hinata, finally after dispelling 4 clones at the same time Hinata struck Kakashi from behind aiming for his spine which frankly could easily paralyse Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodged the blow but only by a few centimetres.

Naruto saw that Hinata had missed and got a feeling of disappointed. Sure, he had a plan and was currently utilising it and he knew there was no way Hinata could ever hit Kakashi-sensei but still sometimes life was a dick.

Naruto quickly readied his hand and hoped it worked, sure he had done it during training but still the odds of the jutsu being successful again was kind of 75%. Hoping that life couldn't give Naruto any more lemons and praying for the glass to be half full Naruto send a lot of chakra towards his hand while whispering _**Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)**_. Sasuke too saw Hinata had missed and readied his jutsu as well, when it was complete Sasuke shouted _**Kaiseken (Flame Fist)**_.

Hinata kept on going at Kakashi sensei with her hands covered with chakra hoping to hit even one chakra point even by mistake. Now continually trying to hit her sensei she started to get annoyed, 'Where are Naruto and Sasuke', thought Hinata with a little amount of annoyance entering her normally calm face. Just when she thought that she had hit the brink of exhaustion from having to fight Kakashi-sensei for so long she heard Sasuke shout _**Kaiseken (Flame Fist)**_ and immediately jumped out of the way.

The second Hinata jumped out of the way both Naruto and Sasuke jumped towards Kakashi who jumped up and twisted himself in the air so that he could hold both the boys' heads and came down crashing on them sending them tumbling to the floor all while looking graceful.

Just as the three came running towards him again he simply held up his hand and said, "Times up. It's noon. Now I will give you three another chance but first I will tell you where all your plans failed, let's begin with the latest one shall we. Before I begin keep in mind that your plans were all excellent, they would have worked against most chunnin, I am sure of it. However, I am an elite Jounin a title given to those who have finished their ANBU years and have decided to become jounin again. Now let's begin.

Your latest one, when Hinata joined the battle, you moved with much more natural grace than your other clones which gave you away Hinata-chan. Next, Hinata had her Byakugan activated the whole time while the clones didn't have this done, for future reference try henging the clones to already have the Byakugan veins around the eyes or at least make sure that you, Hinata activate your Byakugan only when you are close to hitting me and not the whole time. After that, when you and Sasuke hit me with your jutsu, I must say I am surprised that you two learned an A-rank move already, but Naruto you could have made more clones that all hit me with a Rasengan instead of one which would have made it harder to dodge, also for future reference don't send all your clones with the Rasengan together, send half and after your opponent dodges or is in the air send the other half, it will make it much more harder to dodge, Sasuke, again when you use your Sharingan make sure to make at least one clone since I think you can handle one and send the clone first and then use your Sharingan to predict where the opponent will dodge and attack there.

Now the one before that Naruto you should have hid your chakra signature but considering how much you have it should be better if you flood the area 10 meters around you with chakra, that should make it harder to pinpoint your location, along with the clone outside your plan would have worked, also don't keep your clone out in the open as one would simply throw a kunai and be done with it, try to keep him slightly covered so that people don't get as suspicious. That's all for that one, next.

Sasuke while I fought you, you sent shuriken after me, but considering you are from the Uchiha clan you would know _ **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire: Fireball Jutsu)**_ right?" after getting an affirmative nod from Sasuke he continued "Well if you used that jutsu and then threw shuriken and kunai's around it, it would have made it harder to dodge.

And that's it. Now since you have failed to get a bell but still impressed me how about I give you another chance. You need to give me a brief summary of my life, if all the facts are true I will pass you, we will meet in 5 hours, bye" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Ok let's start at the library see if we can find anything, let's get a bingo book as well, it might help…WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS WORRIED?!", asked a flustered Hinata, she couldn't fail now, she was an heiress to the clan with the biggest stick up their asses, she couldn't burn up all that pride in a day. What would her father say, what would her sister say? Would she disappoint her mom?' While Hinata was deep in thought about her failing Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other intensely, "Rock…Paper…Scissors..."  
"ROCK"  
"PAPER"  
shouted both Naruto and Sasuke respectively, Naruto after seeing he lost sighed and went up to Hinata before shaking her out of stupor and said, "Hinata, who taught Kakashi sensei?"

"The Yondaime…"

"Who's my dad?"

"… Ohh k, then let's go to your house quickly Naruto, why are we still wasting time here?"

*sigh "Relax Hinata we have loads of time."

Later Naruto Hinata and Sasuke were at Naruto's home talking about random things from chakra basics to who gave Superman the idea to have underwear outside his uniform.

"… do you know how weird it would be if all he wore was a blue jumpsuit, the red underwear gives more style.", said Naruto already having had this conversation with his dad.

Just as Sasuke was about to reply an alarm went off signalling it time to report to Kakashi sensei.

"Oh, guys its time, race to dad's office", said Naruto before leaping out the window and onto the rooftops followed closely by Sasuke and then Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke tied with Hinata coming in a few steps behind. Minato seeing threw soon to be genin running into his office was clearly confused but then calmed himself before again sitting in his chair and re-sheathing his kunai. "So, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, don't you have a test right about now?", asked Minato still confused as to why the three would come here now.

"Oh, you see dad could I borrow Kakashi-sensei's file please?", asked Naruto hoping his dad would give it up easy.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Kakashi is an elite jounin, his file is highly classified.", replied Minato slowly getting an idea as to why Naruto might have come and asked for his sensei's file. "But I can do something better", replied Minato and sent a hawk with a note to Kakashi. Seconds later Kakashi appeared in the office ready for his mission but saw his three genin instead. "Ah yes, Kakashi here is the file.", said Minato before handing Kakashi his own file. Kakashi simply put his head down and sighed before saying, "You three pass, meet me at the training ground tomorrow at 7" before heading to the door when he heard Naruto say, "Kakashi sensei, by the way mom told me to tell you to be on time tomorrow." Kakashi again simply sighed before saying to meet at 10 and left muttering about troublesome Namikazes' and how he wished he was a Nara.

Somewhere far away a certain pineapple haired genin sneezed which caused his position to be compromised. "I don't know why, but I know that troublesome Namikaze is behind this."

"So how did the bell test go", asked Minato after Kakashi left to the now team 7. Naruto then gave a recount of all that happened while Hinata and Sasuke gave their bits and pieces of information as well. After hearing the story, Minato had to say he was quite impressed, they certainly had chunnin level mindsets, but they still needed the on the field experience as well as the fact that at this point in raw power, any high classed genin could take them, but give them a month and I am sure they can become chunnin material. "Why don't all of you go home? I am sure you all will have to go and report to your families and have a tough day tomorrow." And with that all three members of team 7 left in their separate ways.

Naruto went back to his house before having a stop at Ichiraku. "Hey Oji-san two of everything, today's the day to celebrate!", shouted Naruto before sitting on a stool ready to have his own Ramen time to celebrate becoming genin. "Oh Naru-chan what's so special, you sure look like you became Hokage already.", said Ayame with a smile, happy to see her surrogate brother again. "Ayame nee-chan I officially became a genin today, I am now Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure.", said Naruto proudly even puffing out his chest a bit while saying so. "Oh, little Naru-chan got a fancy title.", said Ayame ruffling Naruto's hair much to his chagrin. "So, did the oh now so great Naruto get a girlfriend?", asked Ayame leaning in closer to Naruto and getting her answer at what Naruto did next. "N-n-no-nooo, nooooooo, no, no, no not at all nope no, anyways I gotto go bye.", said Naruto really wanting to avoid this conversation but sadly Ayame wouldn't let him. "Oh no you don't you'll tell me all about her.", said Ayame "Or no Ramen for a month."

This made Naruto sit down immediately but it didn't stop him from muttering about nosy nee-chans. "Well, she's not my girlfriend, it's just kind of like a crush, I have. Well I don't even know her favourite type of food, we just met in the academy, her name is Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh Ino-chan, I know her she came by before asking for you.", said Ayame tapping her finger on her chin trying to remember exactly what she said. "Did she really what did she say, did she ask about me? Did she mention where she was going…",

"Calm down, calm down, I was just joking, she didn't come by here, but I do know her. She's nice enough for me, you have my approval", said Ayame causing poor Naruto to choke and blush a shade of red brighter than his mother's hair.

After finishing his ramen Naruto paying the bill before going home hoping to practise some kata's with the two sword style that he would be learning.

Sasuke came home after coming from the hokage's tower and met his dad in the room that overlooked the training ground. "I passed the genin exam Father, my sensei is Hatake Kakashi. He is an elite jounin.", said Sasuke with a bow first. "As expected from the new heir of the Uchiha clan, I would have expected no less, your brother was already in ANBU by the time he was your age.", said Fugaku before going back to whatever he was doing before interrupted. Sasuke's smile dimmed a bit before it returned when he relayed the news to his mother. "Oh my god, that is great, what would you like for dinner, your treat. Aww my little Sasu-chan is all grown up now", said Mikoto, glomping Sasuke in a BIG motherly hug before he started choking.

Sasuke mentally sighed, he had a mother that cared too much (something he secretly liked but would never admit out loud), and a father that cared too little. No wonder he looked up to his brother, he was the only one he could have a normal conversation with in his family and that was saying something. "Itachi nii-san I became a genin now, Hatake Kakashi is my sensei."

"Oh, congratulations Sasuke-kun, would you like some training later in the evening?", asked Itachi, happy for his brother. "Yeah that'd be great, thanks nii-san.

Hinata went to her house and practically the same experience with her parents as did Sasuke. However, it all changed when Hinata went to give her dad what Naruto had given her. "Father today Naruto gave me an envelope today and asked me to give it to you if you wanted, he said something about some prank and …"

"Stop right there Hinata, guards call in all of our intel teams, have them analyse this envelope and all of its contents inside. It's the hokage's son's latest prank. And I want those gifts immediately.", shouted Hiashi, which caused all 5 teams wearing Radiation suits to come in and carefully drop the envelope in a plastic jar before sealing it. In a corner, there was someone dissecting a frog, DISECTING A FROG. Hinata didn't know why and was too scared to find that answer so she simply left it at that and went to the training grounds hoping to catch some training time this evening.

 **And that ends the chapter.**

 **I know the summary says its OPNaruto and OPSasuke, and they will be OP it's just it will be realistic. I mean Kakashi is an elite jounin and an ANBU veteran. I don't think three fresh out of the academy students have a chance no matter what clan.**

 **Oh yeah and I still don't have a beta tester, I know I said I did and I did but when I sent the person my chapter I just never got a reply before that person just straight out said no. I don't** _ **think**_ **I need one but if I do comment so and I will search for one.**

 **Also, I was thinking of changing the name of my story, if you have any good suggestions review them below.**

 **That's it oh and there is a poll on my page if you could spare 1 more minute, I would appreciate it**

 **JaNe**


	8. Training

**I know I'm late like REALLY late but hey, better late than never right? Right… Anyway, here's a new chapter. ENJOY  
**

Naruto got up early the next day excited for his first official mission as a ninja. He rushed through his daily routine as quickly as he could and ran down for breakfast forgetting the fact that his sensei had warned him not to eat anything, after gulping down as much as he could and using orange juice to gulp it all down and ran out the door. He ran until he reached Ichiraku's to take a breadth before taking a moment to ponder whether or not he wanted to eat a few bowls before moving.

"Ramen can wait", thought Naruto to himself with a shudder before hoping he never had to utter such blasphemies ever again before scanning the area once for Sasuke or Hinata and then continuing to run towards the training ground. On the way he met Sasuke running as well while trying to eat a sandwich using only his mouth reminding Naruto of a typical college student late to class before he wondered what college was. Shrugging it off Naruto continued running to the training ground with Sasuke. As he got there they found Hinata there already resting against the only tree in the training ground. It was a normal warm day in Konoha and so she had removed her jacket and had rested it on her side revealing a mesh shirt with a lavender coloured shirt inside. There was the usual breeze going through the training ground making Hinata's hair flow gently, no one really knew how Hinata looked under the jacket but now that the two boys did, there would be no one else who they would allow. The scene looked so peaceful it nearly strengthened their resolve to become stronger even further, they realized what exactly they were fighting for. They were killing, stealing, lying just for this. For peace, for the safety of their villages, for the children to be able to run around carefree, for the fathers to come back home tired back to his family with a smile on his face, for a mother to see her children grow, for their families, for their siblings, for their loved ones, for peace. The two boys settled on each side of Hinata each with a content smile on their faces and slowly fell to sleep peacefully each resting their head on Hinata's shoulders. This caused Hinata to wake up but seeing what happened she too decided to go back to her nap, with the same smile as the boys on her face.

Kakashi popped in being an hour late as usual and with his customary eye smile was about to say 'Yo' before he took in the situation. Looking at his students in such peace, he quickly took a picture; this was one picture that was going into his yearbook. The manly version of course. He then went closer and announced his entrance with a quick "Yo".

This woke the three genin up with Naruto looking most upset, "Dammit I fell asleep, on the FIRST day, what kind of a ninja does this!"

"Hn", replied Sasuke not pleased with the fact that he had gone to sleep on such an occasion.

Hinata was simply too ashamed to say anything.

"Wait a minute the only reason we did go to sleep was because we arrived and there was nothing to do. I for one blame Kakashi-sensei.", exclaimed Naruto pointing towards Kakashi accusingly.

"Agreed", said Hinata and Sasuke at the same time.

"Ma, ma, looks like my students have gone against me whatever can I do.", said Kakashi going with it good naturedly hoping to get closer to his students. "Well, we do have a mission to do so let's get going" Kakashi said before walking towards the Hokage tower.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I… we... have a sort of request. Would you terribly mind if we _don't_ do a D-rank mission.", started Naruto a bit shyly due to the absurdity of the request since he was asking his sensei to not do the thing they became ninja FOR, Missions. "I am sorry Naruto but missions are a must besides if you want to become a chunnin you have to take a certain number of missions as a requirement anyway so I really don't see what you would gain from this."

"Well, it's not that we aren't doing are missions officially, it's just we aren't doing are missions unofficially.", exclaimed Naruto with a satisfied smirk as if he just solved the mystery to the world with a sagely satisfied nod.

"Naruto, you either make sense, or no C-ranks till you reach chunnin", said a now exasperated Kakashi.  
"Well I was just thinking, I know the shadow clone jutsu right? And I get all the memories of our missions, and its D-ranks…", said Naruto hopping his sensei got where he was going with this.

His sensei did, but he didn't think it was worth it. All he had to do was stand behind them while watching his team struggle; nothing would be as good enough as watching his team of the clan heirs of the greatest clans in Konoha grovel pulling weeds. THOSE were precious moments.

Naruto realizing where his sadistic sensei was going with this added his final incentive hoping it worked. "Sensei, this way you can read your book without being disturbed, get memories from our clones doing D-ranks and…" added Naruto seeing Kakashi wasn't quite bought yet "I will ask Ero-sennin to give you a signed copy with your name written in the autograph along with basing a character off of you in the next book."

'Ah my dreams are finally being accomplished, so early in my life as well.', thought Kakashi, truly happy and in his own version of heaven. Schooling his emotions he switched back to his lazy drawn back posture and continued ,"Meet me in training ground 7 in 20 minutes.", before leaving in a shunshin. And so team 7 walked towards the training ground with Naruto thinking how much easier escape plans could be with a simple shunshin home.

At the training ground, Kakashi having a 20 minute time period, got to work making traps, and planning a training exercise involving an extraction mission. He had to work fast if he wanted to be able to finish the mission completely. It was hard work and Kakashi was proud at how far he would go for the training of his students. Well… his Kage Bunshin would go but meh, it was still his chakra and making a Kage Bunshin was hard work. Just as his clo… _he_ finished, his team had just started entering the training field. "Well, welcome to our first training day as team 7. Since you guys already have clans to teach you techniques and physical conditioning to support your clan techniques I will cover the experience part. You will have Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays for physical training or jutsu with your clan. If you need my help on any other days, don't bother me. On Sunday's I will conduct spars to see what all you have improved in. Tuesdays we will have practice scenarios like the one we are having now. On Thursdays we will have battle scenarios again and I might teach you all in a few places of specialization. And finally Fridays will be a free day for you until your first C-rank to ease you into working all days rather than the weekend holidays you get in the academy, after which we will have no more free Fridays but what we do on that day will be debatable. Any questions?" said Kakashi, simply copying how his sensei taught them. 'Hey if it's not broken, don't fix it.'

"Umm… sensei, in the academy, we were taught that specialization into any one field can be dangerous and it is always to be a more 'well rounded' ninja." said Hinata.

"Ah, I can see why you would have that misconception, and for genin this advice might even be true. But that's as far as you will go if you keep your skills rounded. One can't learn all the ninja arts it's simply impossible unless you're immortal. It is much better to focus on one skill, or the type of ninja you are suited to be. That, is not to say you neglect the others, but they aren't as important as your specialty.

Now, Naruto can you tell me in a fight what would be your roll?", asked Kakashi thinking making them say their own rolls would make it better for them to understand.

"Hmmm, I would say I would be a close ranged fighter.", replied Naruto thinking on his own skills.

"Ah, while that is correct I would like you to be more detailed, for example, Naruto you are a close ranged fighter who is more suited for long drawn out fights and taking the attacks for the team, due to your impressive stamina, and even more impressive, almost unbelievably high chakra levels with all of these being enhanced even more due to you being a Jinchuriki along with the fast healing due to being an Uzumaki as well as a Jinchuriki allowing you to possibly be the best tank Konoha has to offer.", said Kakashi, making Naruto swell with pride. "Now Hinata please tell me what would be your roll in a fight.", continued Kakashi now turning towards Hinata.

"Well, I would place myself as a close ranged and support type fighter sensei", replied Hinata, not sounding too sure herself. "Oh and why would that be Hinata, I must say all the Hyuuga I have worked alongside with have all been close range fighters?" asked Kakashi, truly curious about her reasoning.

"Well sensei, I am a Hyuuga and so I would normally be best suited for close ranged fighting, but with Naruto and Sasuke I am more of a backup close ranged fighter and my role switches to more of a support type with me quickly incapacitating enemies before letting Naruto or Sasuke finish them off. My second reasoning would be I have wanted to learn medical jutsu, not enough to work at the hospital, but hopefully more than enough, to be able to heal all battle injuries and stabilize all major injuries until they reach the hospital.", said Hinata sharing something she had given quite a thought about.

"Ah that's an excellent decision Hinata, with your Byakugan it would be easier to spot injuries, but I would change one thing. You said you would quickly incapacitate enemies, but if you hit the correct tenketsu you can… take care of your enemies alone making you a good close range as well as middle ranged fighter", said Kakashi not wanting to say the word _kill_ so early in their careers. "Now last but not least, Sasuke, define your roll in this team."

"I would be a close and middle ranged type, due to my jutsu arsenal, with close ranged being used only if necessary, my sharingan allowing me to use genjutsu as well as my jutsu arsenal will allow me to be more suited towards a middle ranged fighter."

"Good job guys, Sasuke you were correct, now let's begin with the exercise shall we.", said Kakashi motioning with his hand towards the training ground. There is a scroll in the middle of the forest, acquiring that scroll is your top priority. It is located somewhere towards the west side of the forest. I will be taking the past of enemy shinobi, so good luck.", said Kakashi before shunshining away leaving behind smoke and signaling the start of the exercise.

"So how do you want to go about this?", asked Naruto to Sasuke and Hinata. "Well I think you should take vanguard and lead due to your experience with traps etc. and Hinata and me can use our dojutsu to see chakra being used or to dodge incoming projectiles respectively." Said Sasuke forming a plan since he was the most suited for this sort of thing. After the few tweaks in their plan had been made, according to the plan Naruto sent three shadow clones first due to their original purpose of recon anyway. After waiting for 5 minutes, Naruto twitched a bit signaling the income of 10 minutes of recon coming to him. "Ok looks like Kakashi-sensei has set up high genin level traps all over the place which my shadow clones took care of. Though it looks like they popped without reason, this must mean Kakashi sensei is there on patrols as well, and if thinking realistically, we just put him on high alert. No use delaying any longer, let's go.", said Naruto before leaping off at a moderate pace making sure he remembered where all the traps where kept.

As Naruto was making sure where all the traps were, Sasuke and Hinata noticed a wire and Naruto running straight into it! "Naruto WAIT", shouted both of Naruto's teammates but were too late as Naruto tripped the wire and so him get trapped before a voice was heard.

Naruto ran making sure of going exactly where his furthest clone's route was only to feel what felt like ninja wire. Naruto in that one second of clarity saw the clear signs of genjutsu before wondering how his clone didn't trip it before he felt a hand clamp down on his mouth and nose, he immediately tried to fight back going for an elbow to the person behind before his attacker shifted his position rendering him motionless. Naruto was shocked at how quickly he incapacitated. He didn't have a second to fight back. He didn't even sense his sensei. So this was the gap between a genin and a jounin. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when sensei jumped into the clearing with him facing his team and said, "Hinata, Sasuke you failed, now hand over the mission assignments, and I may let Naruto go, if you don't, well Naruto won't be seeing a tomorrow anyway."

Sasuke and Hinata were extremely nervous now, Kakashi sensei was taking this way too seriously, nevertheless, they decided to go with the option that would keep Naruto safe. Sasuke removed a scroll from his ninja pouch before giving Kakashi the scroll he asked for. "Now give back Naruto" growled Sasuke to which Kakashi just gave him a half glance before placing a rather large cut on the side of Naruto's neck making Naruto scream. Sasuke seeing this activated his sharingan it gaining another tomoe making it 2 on both eyes. But the second he did so he immediately saw through the genjutsu and noticed that the place where Sasuke was going to attack Kakashi was where Kakashi had placed Naruto making Sasuke hit Naruto in slow motion, too far into his motion to stop. An inch before his kunai would hit Naruto, Kakashi gripped his hand and said, "Retrieving the scroll, Mission Failed" before leaving Naruto making him join Sasuke and Hinata. "Now where do you think you all made mistakes? Rhetorical Question. Naruto when you sent Kage Bunshin to scout the area first excellent job, but after you noticed my first few traps were quite easy to disassemble you were noticed all the other traps laid out with alarms in them. In hugher ranking missions it is better to leave the trap as it is since if the enemy sees their trap triggered they will become on high alert increasing the failure percentage of the mission. Now your first mistake led to your second one, once the enemy is on alert as you would have noticed due to me knocking out all your clones they can always change their traps, reset those you thought were already triggered or as I showed you place a genjutsu which would certainly lead into a trap. The confrontation could have gone better as well but that requires you to be of equal skill with your opponent. Sasuke I am sure you realized your mistake. Don't rush in nothing ever goes right when you rush in. Now you have 10 minutes of relaxation before we will redo this scenario. Dismissed" said Kakashi with a soft smile remembering all the times with his team before two of them died.

And so the rest of the day was spent redoing the scenario until it was evening. Everytime they made a mistake Kakashi forced them to do the whole thing again. Let's just say by the time it was evening no low chunnin level ninja stood a chance.

"Ok team, that's enough. Now with Naruto's ability with traps, Sasuke's sharingan and Hinata's byukugan I am sure you guys won't be needing any help with anything below mid chunnin. Tomorrow, you guys will learn with your clans and give me a report on what you have learnt the next day, when we will conduct infiltration and data abstraction. Dismissed." said Kakashi before leaving in his own shunshin remembering how his sensei forced him to take teaching seriously unless Kakashi wanted Jiraiya-sama to stop writing Icha Icha.

Naruto ran back home wanting to take a quick shower before going to meet Sarutobi-jiji. Naruto ran past the door through the kitchen and was about to jump up the stairs before he heard his mom calling him.

"Naruto, what happened today, how was your first day, did Kaka-chan teach you well, he better have, I would hate to have a few _words_ with him.", said his mother smiling sweetly the whole time while holding the kitchen knife like a kunai. Naruto deadpanned while saying ,"Sure mom I'll be sure for you to be the first to know."

"Good good, now tell me what did you do today?", asked Kushina wanting to know how his son had faired. Soon she too would start active duty again. "Nothing much Kakashi-sensei made us do some 'scenario' where we had to retrieve an object without getting caught the whole day. Oh and tomorrow he said since all of us are clan heirs we get a day practicing with our clans and learning our clan techniques/jutsu's and to report what we did to him tomorrow.", said Naruto. "So he basically dumped half his work on to home members didn't he.", deadpanned Kushina. "Hehe, maybe kaa-chan, but meh, it's fine, I get to practice kenjutsu tomorrow, and the Rasengan, and dad's wind jutsu's, and… and… mom what else can I do?", asked Naruto realizing most of this he could do with kage bunshins all he actually had to do was physical conditioning. 'Oh well, let's see if mom knows what I can do", thought Naruto as he went towards the kitchen again. "Hey kaa-chan I was wondering, what can I do for practice tomorrow, you know since Kage Bunshins and a lot chakra means pretty much most of the shinobi arts are covered by them and just doing physical exercises is really boring.", said Naruto ending in almost a whine.

"Well Naru-chan, why don't you practice kenjutsu with your new swords, you do want to use them outside don't you?", asked Kushina almost teasingly towards the end. "Ah, but I am practicing kenjutsu, I sent SO many clones only for kenjutsu since I can't wait to use those swords outside. I'LL BE SO BADASS", ended Naruto with stars in his eyes imagining himself looking badass with the two swords striking a pose looking as if he was going to kick some serious butt. And the fact that he couldn't wait to show off to Sasuke and his friends, they'd be so jealous, he can imagine the smirk on his face already.

"Ah sochi, so naïve, your shadow clones might be able to learn all the kata's even help with the muscle memory but your movements and transitions still won't be as fluid when using the style yourself. The same applies for taijutsu as well. Tell you what why don't you tell a few of your clones to pop and practice what all you learnt yourself and your kaa-chan here will help you with learning as well, plus it's your kaa-chan. Your kaa-chan's awesome, Dattebane!", exclaimed Kushina followed by a shout of agreement with Naruto when they both fist bumped the air. Getting hyped for training Naruto couldn't wait for tomorrow, he ran and popped a few clones that were already practicing after which he went through the memories becoming even more psyched for tomorrow. He saw a few clones adjust their stances as well and noticed that three clones seem to be doing the best. He immediately dispelled those three and all the clones now had that stance perfect. "Alright every half an hour I want the top 10 advancing clones to make another clone and dispel that clone, get to it guys", shouted Naruto before running to bed as he couldn't wait for tomorrow, he couldn't wait till the time he was able to use his swords.

Kushina noticed Naruto get hyped for the sword training he would receive tomorrow and she smiled happily, kids were so easy to get motivated but sadly that motivation will only last for 2 – 3 days before he will probably go back to normal. 'Now if only Minato would get home sooner, I'm twitchy and I think I know just the relief', thought Kushina wanting to get back the passion that they once had before Naruto. After Naruto most of the passion was lost, they still loved each other but it was more sweet and gentle, not wild and messy which they had before. 'Oh well, that's changing one thing that's changing tonight' continued Kushina as she went to her room before going to her wardrobe where she reached her hand far out to a specific point activating a previously invisible seal which activated making the back side of the wardrobe slide back revealing another wardrobe filled with stuff that even Jiraiya wouldn't think about. "Now which way should I go, nurse, teacher… I know he always had that crush on Tsunade didn't he, well looks like his dream might come true tonight. Now where did I keep that seal for changing sizes, oh yes Tsunade's outfit and …" continued Kushina until Kushina was dressed just as Tsunade, clothes, fake necklace, and even the twin pigtails just the way Tsunade kept them.

Minato was just finishing the last of his paperwork before he kept head home. He had seen Kakashi's report and was wondering what he could teach Naruto tomorrow. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. He must say the title of Hokage, while it had its perks wasn't as exciting as he taught it to be, sometimes he wondered why he even became Hokage. With a sigh Minato walked out of the office before activating the blood seal around his office. He met his new secretary still working on her desk and went up to her, "Hello Haruno-san still have a lot of work?", asked Minato noticing a still rather large pile of paperwork left on the desk. "Oh, Hokage-sama yes the previous secretary had a lot of work dating back weeks still pending. There is still a lot of work left." Feeling pity for the woman as she was still relatively new and wondering just how bad all the other posts were if one of his secretaries was that bad. 'Konoha must have a lot of loopholes in the system then, I'll need to conduct a search on this matter later', thought Minato before saying, "Well why don't you leave these papers on my desk tomorrow, go home for now, I am sure we can sort this out later", inwardly thanking Kami for shadow clones and leaving the tower. As he walked home he saw the village closing up shops, young couples going on dates and families playing with their children in front of their homes, all with one thing in common, they all shared smiles on their faces. That was the good thing about Konoha, there was no such thing as poverty in Konoha, those who were poor were simply added into the shinobi program whether it is field ninja or even the people who maintained stocks and helped in the background. 'This is why I became Hokage, to make sure The Will of Fire is passed down, that that smile is always visible in the faces of everyone.' ,thought Minato walking home a bit faster as he couldn't wait to see his own bundle of smiles. Oh little did he know that smiles would be the last thing on his mind that entire night.

Naruto got up early that morning; he went through his morning routine as quickly as he could before he ran into the kitchen and got a simple breakfast of milk and cereal before getting his boken and started doing what he learnt yesterday. Ok the firsts thing was no wait but his clones also practiced that, wait should he do the strike first or the draw or the parry… he knew too much but _he_ didn't know anything he was so confused. He was struggling on what to start with but then he heard his mother laughing and turned towards her. She was walking a bit funny and she smelled like a bit of dad too, well she did normally as well but today it was a bit more than normal. Having an inkling of a feeling but not wanting to go ANYWHERE NEAR that topic. Luckily his mother started talking, distracting him from his thoughts. "Well looks like you figured out the problem to shadow clones didn't you. It feels like you know everything you're supposed to be doing but when you try to do it, it feels weird doesn't it.", now you see why I said you should practice kenjutsu.", said Kushina remembering when she was still a kid back in whirlpool and how they trained there.

"Alright Naru-chan how about we start with the way you draw your swords. The way you draw your weapon is crucial in any fight as, if you get the first strike you have already won 20% of the battle. Also not letting your enemy know what kind of weapon you have since you draw your weapon at the last second is a crucial advantage a forming a strategy would be that much more difficult and most of the times impossible without you getting a strike in. Now show me how your draw your weapons", said Kushina after she looked at the scroll which the clones wre practicing from being an Uzumaki two sword style. Seemed one of her uncles used two swords as well. Of course due to the intentional uneven length of the swords some adjustments would have to be made but that wouldn't be too difficult.

And so according to the scroll and after the few adjustments Naruto first drew the shorter sword with a quick slice and at the same time of the slice the second sword in theory was supposed to be drawn following the first strike with no time at all in the middle, thus even if the enemy did dodge backwards it would be for naught since the longer reach of the second sword would not be accounted for. Naruto took at least two seconds in drawing the swords and another two seconds between each strike. He had to get that time to almost a zero if this technique could work to its maximum potential. And so Naruto spent his entire morning practicing kenjutsu after getting his draw time to a second. He was quite proud of that fact and exclaimed saw only for his mom to tell him, "Now now Naru-chan getting it to one second was the easy part due to mistakes in form that slowed you down. Now the next one second will be the hard part since now it's improving pure speed."

For lunch the entire Namikaze-Uzumaki household went to Ichiraku's where they between the three of them they nearly emptied the Ichiraku's stock leaving with one ramen chef's profit skyrocketing. After lunch on the way back Minato asked Naruto, "Hey Naruto, how would you like to learn my taijutsu style?" to which Naruto nearly got stars in his eyes and said, "Cool, what's it called? I bet it's something awesome. Man, wait till I tell Sasuke I learned the fighting style of Konohagakure's, one of the 5 major villages of the Elemental Nation's Fire Shadow's Fighting Style. In your FACE Sasu-teme!" ,shouted Naruto earning him a fist upside the head from his mother with her saying "Language". "Hehe, sorry Naruto but my style isn't really called anything, it's the style I use when fighting, I was an orphan so I made this style myself and I'm not really that good with names."

When they got home Minato explained his style properly to Naruto and even showed it to Naruto in action. "Now Naruto my taijutsu style is the academy basics but twisted to suite my own needs. It works in coordination with the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. (A.N. If you still don't get the style remember when Minato fought Tobi during the Nine Tails Invasion. YUP!) Here's an example, Naruto make me some shadow clones to fight", said Minato to which Naruto nodded enthusiastically and made 200 clones without any handseal. Hey if you use the same move as much as Naruto does, you can get to that point easily. Minato took a moment to gather himself. Naruto used on a whim just about as much chakra as Minato had. "Look Naruto, this is how your dad fights.", said Minato before throwing a single tri pronged kunai in the very middle of the army, and teleported with two rasengans ready dispelling almost 20 clones. Before he threw 10 kunai in all directions teleporting to each of them killing Naruto's clones before they knew they dead they dispelled. Whenever a clone went to attack Minato he was never there, thus all attacks made on him were useless as all they ended up doing is dispelling the clones for him. In around 30 seconds there were two clones left. Minato then actually went into a proper fist fight but to Naruto's confusion backed away after 2 to 3 punches were exchanged. But then Naruto understood as he realized all those punches placed a seal on the that Minato could teleport to any second making him the winner no matter the jutsu as he could teleport at any time and it was instantaneous. "So Naruto, how do you want to learn this?", asked Minato smirking already knowing the answer. Naruto took a moment as he lost his jaw on the floor somewhere along the fight before replying, "Yes, Yes please. When do we start?", asked Naruto not being able to wait to get that amazing. "Well you might want to master the Rasengan first. Even though you have a LOT of chakra, you want to master the rasengan to the point of you being able to use it without a single thought not needing to give it a thought. "Well Naru-chan, why don't you send shadow clones to do that, now I will teach you the Uzumaki taijutsu style. And unlike some styles, it's actually a taijutsu style, meaning it uses only fists.", said Kushina teasingly towards Minato. "Awesome, what's so cool about the Uzumaki style kaa-chan.", asked Naruto excited to learn TWO awesome styles in a day. Life was awesome dattebayo!, exclaimed Naruto to himself in his head.

"Well the thing about this style is its simplistic moves which it used as its strongest advantage. This style was built by the Uzumaki when we were at war with the Uchiha, us being cousins to Senju backed them up in the war. The individual moves of the style were quite simple so the sharingan could copy them easily, but, whatever they copied would be completely useless as the moves were so simplistic. The reason this style was so deadly was due to the sheer unpredictability all of us Uzumaki had, simply put you never knew what move was going to be used next. There was no combo, no hard and fast rule, there are no katas. Just moves that complement each other to be used by the Uzumaki any way they see fit. And that's why if you were to spar Sasu-chan, you would have a major advantage.", finished Kushina knowing she had Naruto hooked, especially with the Sasuke part.

"That's… so… COOL, mom teach me, please.", almost begged Naruto. Any advantage he could get on Sasuke was one he needed to have. And so Naruto and his parents decided that for that day and the next day Naruto would practice only these moves making them perfect and on that next day he would practice with his mother and father as well.

After a month things had fallen into routine for the team. They would follow Kakashi-sensei's time table and practice with their families. In this time Naruto's skill with the Uzumaki styled Taijutsu skyrocketed and Naruto had pretty much mastered the Rasengan. He could make a Rasengan in both his hands and it took considerably less chakra than it did to make a Rasengan before. But he still couldn't use the word mastered as it still took him a whole of 5 seconds to form a Rasengan. They had also done a lot of practice scenario's like infiltration, information gathering, etc. Sasuke and Hinata's skills also reached at never before reached points as Sasuke could safely say that he was slightly faster than Naruto but then again speed was essential due to his sharingan as he would need to react at the speeds in which he was seeing. He had two tomoe's in each eye which he learnt to activate instantaneously and without much thought. Hinata, while being the weakest member team was just as valuable as she not only improved her skills with the typical taijutsu and her byakugan. She also started learning medical jutsu and could heal any injury that was not considered life threatening or a lost limb or so.

And this is the team that we see standing in front of the Hokage waiting to get their first C-rank.

"Ah team 7 yes your mission is… let's see here. An escort mission to Nami no Kuni.", said the Sandaime Hokage.

 **And that's it, I am starting another story of a Naruto based story with Gamer elements but it won't be the Manwha Gamer style. Oh no no no no. I just finished another playthrough of skyrim so I thought why not make a fanfic with Naruto as the Dovahkiin. Hopefully that story will be up sometime this week or surely by the next. Btw don't forget to review as the positivity REALLY helps me. Even if it's just simply a 'good story, bro', even if you don't like it. It's actually the reason that I finished and uploaded this chapter.**

 **JaNe**


	9. Updates, aren't they the worst?

**Alright, not a chapter I know, BUT! I saw more than a hundred alerts and nearly 90 favourites, I knew I had to do something.**

 **I looked back at my story and was honestly disappointed, it was filled with clichés, and seriously dating at 12 with what one meeting!**

 **It didn't work, I tried to rush it and it ended up going in a direction in which I cant see a good outcome.**

 **THEREFORE… I am abando…. Yeah no. I'm just updating a few things, chapters 1-3 have been updated/changed-ish and have been reuploaded. I am currently deciding on wether I completely delete the rest of the chapters while keeping a similar concept or try to salvage what I can.**

 **Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
